


Sachiko Ever After (One-Shots)

by Wizzy



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Corpses, Death, Embarrassment, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Hatred, High School, Love, Love Confessions, Murder, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories before, after, or during the time in Heavenly Host. Or maybe in an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scream For Me (Yuuya Kizami)

Cornered. There was nowhere to run, and he had a knife.

My back was to the wall as I searched around for anything to defend myself. Nothing was quite in reach. So when he leaped at me with his knife drawn, all I could do was grab his wrists, struggling to push him away.

Sure, I'd been miserable and parted of me just wished I would just die, but I didn't want to die here. Not in this cursed school where you suffer the pain of your death for all eternity. But my death was staring me right in the face.

Suddenly getting an idea, I smirked at him and told him I was sorry. He was confused a moment, but when I gave him a good kick to his lower area, he understood. It gave me just enough enough time to take the knife and throw it across the room.

“Sorry I had to do that,” I apologized again.

Even though running would have been the smarter idea, I took advantage of his distraction to catch my breath. Exercise wasn't exactly my friend, so I ran out of breath at lot faster than everyone else. But it wasn't because I was out of shape or anything; I just had breathing problems. Didn't even know what the problem was either.

From the moment I'd ran into him here in Heavenly Host, I'd been cautious of him. Something about him was far too calm, and now I knew why.

Suddenly, I was tackled. Apparently he hadn't given up yet. His hands reached for my throat, and I struggled to hold him back. However much I tried, my small body was no match for his strength.

Soon I was pinned to the ground with my wrists pinned, one on each side of my head. He couldn't keep me down and strangle me at the same time. We both knew it, so for a moment neither of us moved.

He'd made sure I couldn't kick him again by using his legs to hold mine down. His heavy breathing indicated I'd put up more of a fight than he'd expected. Still, neither of us made a move. Suddenly, he started laughing.

“You know you don't stand a chance, but you keep fighting me,” he laughed insanely. “Not bad for a child.”

“I happen to be seventeen you jerk,” I growled at him. Sure, I often was thought to be much younger than I was, but it still irritated me. “My body may be about the size of a twelve-year-old's, but I'm not a child!” I'd managed to distract him slightly, just long enough to pull my wrist free and give him a punch to the face.

It wasn't much, but it was just enough to break free and run out the door.

“You can't run from me!” his voice called after me. He was right, and we both knew it.

It wasn't long before I couldn't go a step further. I'd reached my limit. I definitely overdid it this time. I stayed there on the ground, barely able to breath. There was pain in my chest and I kept coughing, unable to catch my breath. This was the end of me; I couldn't do a thing.

Kizami now stood before me, prepared to kill me. I was completely helpless. It was all I could do to back away from him. Until now, I'd kept the look on my face defiant and fearless. Now it was quite obvious I was scared.

“Nice try,” he said in that cold, calm voice of his. It sent shivers throughout my body. “But you know you don't stand a chance.”

“If we weren't in here, I'd probably have let you kill me,” I confessed. If I was gonna die, I may as well tell someone about the way I really felt. He was intrigued allowed me to continue. “Truth is, I'm probably here because I wasn't friends with the girls I did the charm with. They feel sorry for me; it makes me sick. I hate them all. But even after everything they've done to me, I couldn't ever hurt any of them.” A pain surged through my chest and the coughing started in again. “You had it easy, you know. You didn't get pushed around, picked on, and bullied all your life.”

“There's no pleasure in it if you want to die,” he muttered and turned away.

“Why do you do it?” I asked, meaning why he killed people.

“All lives are unimportant,” he stated flatly. “Here, it doesn't matter if it's the ghosts or me that kills you.”

“What if it were your life that was in danger?” I challenged, a bit of my fierceness coming back to me. “Would your life be unimportant?”

He kept walking, ignoring my question. Then he suddenly stopped. Had he changed his mind? I hoped not. Clearly he'd thought of something he hadn't before.

“You're quite a fighter, aren't you?” He turned back towards me and started coming back. “Or is it all just an act?”

When I didn't respond, he stepped closer. He roughly grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up. Dragging me along, he slipped into a nearby classroom.

“Let's see just how much of a fighter you really are,” he decided, throwing me on the ground and locking the door behind him. No escaping this time. This was it.

“You realize this is just going to end up the same, right?”

“Wrong.” His face showed a dark smile and I shuddered. “Scared?”

“Do you really think I'd tell you that?” I said, trying to maintain the tough attitude. But with every step closer he got, the more I felt it slipping away.

When he was right in front of me, I struggled to stay defiant. But that became impossible when he pinned me down once again. I wasn't going to be getting away this time.

He leaned his head real close and whispered to me. “I'm going to make you scream.” In a way, his tone was both seductive and crazed.

If that was what he wanted, I wasn't going to give it to him. “Good luck with that,” I taunted. His grip on my wrists tightened and I had to mentally stop myself from reacting.

“Oh I'll make you,” he countered. What really concerned me was what he was going to do to accomplish his mission.

“I won't- Ahh!” The feeling of his teeth digging into my neck caught me by surprise. It wasn't quite a scream, so he hadn't gotten what he wanted, yet. I could feel something warm running down it, and realized I was bleeding. It wasn't deep, but it was just enough to make it bleed. He pulled from my neck a moment before licking the blood away. “Stop it!”

He pulled back, smirking at me. If he didn't have a small spot of blood on his lip, I might have thought he looked attractive like this. Something about the look in his eyes I didn't like.

“The more you fight it, the more I'll have to hurt you,” he warned. He pulled both my wrists up above my head where he could hold onto them with one hand, leaving his other free. “Scream for me,” he asked again, using a more seductive tone. When I refused, he licked at the wound he'd made. “You taste good.”

I shuddered at the touch and tried to break loose of his grip. It was no use. He was, bigger, stronger and determined to keep me there.

“What's the matter?” he teased, his free hand slipping just under the bottom of my shirt. I shivered at the feel of his cold hand on my skin. “Don't you like it?”

I squirmed, hoping to get away. But no such luck. His tongue trailed from the bite up under my jaw and I shivered. This time it was for a different reason. As much as I didn't want this, I had to admit that had felt pretty good. Suddenly, he bit that spot where he'd stopped, much more gently than before. My entire body tensed and I heard a pleased laugh from him. He'd gotten a reaction from me. He bit down again, a lot harder this time.

“Ow!” He pulled back when my reaction had drastically changed. He went back to licking at the first bite mark, the trailing back to that other spot.

I forced myself not to react this time, but I hadn't been ready for his next trick. His hand that had been harmlessly playing with the bottom of my shirt shot up a lot further, all the way up to my chest. At this point, he took advantage of my surprise and pressed his lips against mine, slipping his tongue inside before I'd had a chance to close it.

I froze, unsure how to react. The rougher stuff had been pretty much like something Kizami would do, but this was nothing like that. It didn't make sense. His eyes were even closed, like he didn't even care about how I reacted anymore.

The hand that held my wrists released its grip, sliding down and finally resting on the back of my neck. The other slipped around to my back, staying underneath my shirt.

Before I realized it, I kissed back, despite the taste of blood lingering on his tongue. My arms slowly made their way up around his neck, pulling him in. At first he tensed up, surprised that I'd even consider something like this.

Of course the moment of bliss stopped the second I realized just what I was doing. Immediately I pushed him off of me, sliding backwards away from him. He had just tried to kill me, now here I was,  _kissing_  him. What the hell was wrong with me?

“What's the matter? Didn't you like it?”

Had not he not tried to kill me, I'd have thought he was concerned. “You were going to kill me!” I said, unable to really explain what had happened.

“That was before,” he said, maintaining a calm tone and crawling over to where I sat on the floor. “I have a better idea now...”

He was just inches away. As I started back away again, he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him. “What are you-” He place a finger on my lips, cutting me off.

“I want you to scream,” he told me, repeating it yet again. “You're not afraid to die, so you won't scream when you die. But there are other ways to make someone scream...”

“I never will,” I said, acting tough again. Kizami just smirked.

“Yuuya.”

“What?” He'd said it so randomly. What was it?

“My name,” he said calmly, tightening his grip on me. “Yuuya Kizami.”

“Yuuya, huh?” I said, relaxing slightly, then snapping myself back when I remembered how he'd tried to murder me. “Why does that matter?”

“Because I'm going to make you scream my name,” he whispered in my ear, returning to what he'd been doing before I'd pushed him away. There wasn't any way of getting out of this, so why not go with it for now?

As one of my hands brushed against his chest, I let it linger a moment just over his heart. It was beating so fast. He'd always been so calm. It didn't make sense for it the be racing like it was. Why? Excitement? Fear? Nervousness? A combination of the three? I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

As I went along with it, he started to feel like he was trying to be affectionate. However, I knew better.

Insanity can make someone do some pretty strange things. This must just be a different branch of the insanity inside of him. Not that it mattered anyway.

Whether or not this was his insanity kicking in, I had to admit it was better than him trying to kill me. Every touch was full of dark electricity and every word had a touch of seductive insanity to it. It was a crazy feeling, yet amazing in so many ways. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was actually enjoying it.

Maybe I was insane too.

“Won't you scream for me?”


	2. If Life Were A Game (Ryosuke Katayama)

_(Ryosuke)_

“Excuse me,” asked a voice from behind him. “Can just get around you for a second?”

Ryosuke turned and found himself face-to-face with a very pretty girl. She reached for something on the shelf behind him.

“You don't look like the kinda girl who's into games,” he observed, looking her over. She wore the same uniform as the other girls who he went to school with, but he didn't recognize her.

“It's for my little brother,” the girl explained. “Seiji's been really down lately, so I thought this would cheer him up. He's been saving up to get this one.”

“You must really care about him,” he said to this new girl. She just smiled at him and said she had to be going. As she walked away, his closest friend approached him.

“Hey Tomohiro, who is that girl?” he asked his loyal friend. The girl wasn't out of sight quite yet, but she couldn't hear their conversation.

“Don't even think about it Ryosuke,” Tomohiro answered him. “That's Mana Sato. She's too busy with her job and taking care of her little brother who's always sick. And then Shimada's had his eye on her awhile too.”

“Mana, huh?” Ryosuke ignored his best friend's warning. “I like her already.”

 

_(Mana)_

“I can't believe I left my keys in my desk,” I mumbled to myself, rushing back to the classroom. I needed my keys to get into my house after work tonight. If I didn't hurry, I'd be late getting to work.

When I entered the room, a couple other students were sitting around the room. I paid no attention to any of them, except the one who had been sitting on my desk, tossing a small object in the air and catching it.

“Please tell me that isn't what I think it is...” I mumbled to myself as approached my desk. No doubt, the small glimpses I'd managed to get of it showed it to have the very same little tag that Seiji had made for me. My keys were in Shimada's hands. _Damn him. Where's Hellgirl Mitsuki when you need her?_

“Lose something?” he taunted, giving that stupid smirk of his. He knew very well that I needed them back and that I did not have time for this.

“More like you took it,” I said in a very annoyed tone.

“Here.” He held my keys out for me. Something was not right here. Shimada, acting nice? Yeah right. I don't think the word was in his vocabulary.

But, I was in a hurry. So I'd have to face any trick he was trying to pull. I reached for it, but he tossed it up in the air just before I could get it. Before I had a chance to react, the hand that had once held the key grabbed my arm, pulling me into Shimada's arms.

He forcefully pressed his lips against mine as I struggled to push him off. When I finally got away, he just gave me that damned smirk of his. I was late enough already and he was just making everything worse. I stormed out the door, completely forgetting about the reason I'd went back in the first place.

I'd barely gotten out of the school when I heard someone calling my name.

“Mana!”

“What?” I snapped at the voice, still irritated about Shimada. Turning around, I found myself face-to-face with the same boy I'd run into last week. I instantly lightened up. “Oh, it's you. Sorry about that. Did you want to say something?”

“Here,” he said, placing my keys in my hand. “I'm Ryosuke Katayama.”

“Thank you, Ryosuke.”

 

_(Ryosuke)_

“So this is what it's like to be a normal student for a day,” she said with that gentle smile of hers. “It's nice...” She sat there on one of the desks, just enjoying doing nothing. She'd spend so much time working just to help out her family that she never got to just relax. This was the first day off she'd had since she'd gotten the job.

“Hey, Mana?” Ryosuke asked, unsure if he really should say what he felt about her. Why couldn't life be like all those dating sims he played? Games were always so much easier than reality.

“What-” She started to lean back, but she hadn't realized how close she was to the edge. As she went to adjust the way she was sitting, her hand went off the backside of the desk, pulling her body with it.

“Mana!” Ryosuke rushed forward, grabbing her before she could fall off the other side.

“Thanks...” she said after she was stable and sitting up again. “So what were you-” Her face suddenly got red and she didn't finish talking.

 

_(Mana)_

Ryosuke still had a hold of me after he'd stopped me from falling. As I started to ask what it was he was going to say, I noticed just how close we were. Then I noticed something poking at me between my legs. When I'd realized what it was, I could feel my face getting really red.

“Um... Ryosuke?” I said, my voice shaking so much that I was struggling to not stutter.

“What is it?” he asked, clearly oblivious to the situation.

When I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I just glanced down briefly, hoping he'd get the hint. “Wha-” Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. He didn't move, just stared at the position we were in as his face turned bright red.

Seeing his reaction, I just couldn't help but laugh. His attention snapped back up to my face as he heard me giggling at him. “You're so cute when you're embarrassed!”

“Mana...” He looked at me like there was something he was trying to say, but just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Instead of speaking, his face inched closer to mine. We got closer until the door was opened very suddenly by Tomohiro. Then we separated as quickly as possible.

“Mitsuki is looking for you, Ryosuke,” he said, completely oblivious to what he'd just interrupted.

 _Damn it Tomohiro,_ I silently cursed at him.  _Go away._

“I'll be there in bit,” Ryosuke said. The tone of his voice also added one more thing to it.  _Get out so I can get back to what I was doing._

Tomohiro, having gotten the hint, looked over to me. I merely gave him a smile and then looked at Ryosuke. He just gave Ryosuke a smile and left without a word.

“Now,” Ryosuke said, holding my hand in his. He pulled me forward off the desk and into his arms. “Where were we?”


	3. Figure It Out On Your Own (Kai Shimada)

“Any luck with Tohko?”

“What do you think?” my best friend said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

“I figured.” It was no surprise, I knew she had a thing for Kizami. And she kinda hated the jackass that has been my best friend since we were kids.

“Not like I had any help from you,” he mumbled as he sat at his desk, watching out the window.

I felt kinda sorry for him. He'd had strong feelings for her for awhile now, but with all the rumors going around about his love life, he didn't really stand much of a chance. Then there was his personality. That was another big issue. Sure, he was a pretty good guy when he was with me, but around anyone else, he was... well, to put it simply, a jackass.

I sighed and and walked up behind him. Putting my arms around him comfortingly, I tried to take him mind off it. “Relax Kai,” I said gently as I leaned on him. “Maybe it would just be better to forget about her. The more you keep trying, the worse it seems to get.”

“Why?” he said, a bit of his normal attitude returning. “You jealous?”

“Dream on,” I said, teasingly messing up his hair. “You know I hate you.”

He stood up quickly, almost making me fall forward onto him. “Oh really?” He turned and pulled me into his arms, turning my back to him. “Now why might that be?” he whispered in that tone he only used with me when we were alone. A mix of friendly with a bit seductiveness, even if the latter was more faked that I'd have liked.

“Hey!” I protested while trying to free myself from his grip. Since he was quite a bit bigger and stronger than me, it was fairly pointless. Of course, this was how things usually went whenever I had to cheer him up. “Let go of me.”

“Not until you answer me.” I couldn't see his face, but I had no doubts that he had that irresistible smirk on his face.

“Too bad...” I said, laughing a bit. If I'd had any idea what he was about to do, I'd definitely have answered him.

“Oh yeah? How about this...” Knowing him, I should have seen it coming. Kai's hands moved down to my sides, making me struggle more to get free of his grip. He knew better than anyone how ticklish I was, so he knew I'd have to give in if he did it.

“S-stop it!” I begged, barely able to speak because I was laughing so much. The longer he kept going, the more I tried to get away.

After one last struggle, I managed to get out of his grip. However, we both lost our balance and crashed onto the floor. The two of us laid there laughing, not even bothering to move.

“Feeling better?” I said when I was finally able to stop. That was when I noticed how we'd landed. He'd managed to catch himself, but he was still on top of me.

He was still laughing, which was nice to see. He didn't relax act this friendly very often, even with me. “I will when you answer me.” He smirked and I just smiled back.

“You don't get it, do you?”

“Get what?” His confused expression was priceless. It was the first I'd seen it, and I wasn't going to forget it.

“If you don't know already, then you'll just have to figure it out on your own,” I told him while trying to get up, which doesn't exactly work when you're underneath someone who's bigger than you.

“What i-” As I tried to lift myself up, he'd attempted to keep me where I was, resulting in my face colliding with his and ours lips meeting. We froze instantly, not sure how to react or if the other had done it on purpose.

After awhile of neither of us moving, I took my hands and placed them on his chest, intending to push us apart. Kai, being the way he is, took it the wrong way, thinking I'd meant to do this. As he kissed me, I felt my face turning red.

It was different than I would have thought it be. Knowing him, I'd thought if this kind of situation occurred, he'd be more rough and less... I guess the word would be affectionate.

I'd imagined it once in awhile, but I'd never actually considered it might happen. Sure, I felt like that about him, but there were a lot of reasons that no one knew and I didn't ever act on it. The main one being that he was my closest friend and he wanted someone else.

I let him have his fun a moment before successfully pushing him away. At first he seemed confused, but soon realized he'd misunderstood what I'd intended to do. He immediately stood up and helped me to my feet before backing away from me.

“I...” This was the first time I'd ever seen him speechless. Too bad it had to be this awkward situation that had caused it.

“It's alright...” I said, looking away from him. Neither of us said anything for awhile. What could you really say though? It's not like we felt the same for each other in that way. Sure, we were really close, but even this was a bit further than either of us were ready for.

When I looked back at him, his back was to me. He watched out the window, almost like he was too embarrassed to even look at me. He wasn't the type to be embarrassed though, so it had to have been something else.

Despite what had happened, it hurt seeing him like that. He'd been my best friend for years; something like this couldn't change that. No matter what, I wanted him to be happy.

He didn't notice me walking over to where he stood by his bedroom window. Wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, I tried to distract him again. “Just pretend it didn't happen,” I said, my voice coming out as not much more than a whisper. “You can pretend it was just dream, if that's what you want.”

I couldn't see his face, so I had no idea how he was feeling. I hugged him tightly before heading for the door. Just as I reached it, he called out my name.

“Would you help me out with... well... you know?” he asked, keeping his back to me.

I was glad he wasn't looking, since my face more than likely showed how I really felt about the idea. “Of course. If that's what you really want,” I said, doing everything I could to keep the jealousy in my voice hidden. However, nothing had gone as planned today, so why would this be any different?

“Are you alright?” Kai asked, actually sounding slightly concerned.

“I always am,” I lied as I left the room.

He didn't follow, so I assumed he believed me. As much as I didn't like Tohko, I'd help him if she was the one he wanted.

 _You're an idiot, Kai,_  I thought as I walked away. _Some day you'll realize that I'm in love with you. Maybe by then you'll feel the same way about me._


	4. I'll Never Tell (Tomohiro Ohkawa)

“Hey? Are you there?” A hand waved in front of my face, breaking me away from my thoughts.

“Sorry! What were you saying?” Tohko, Emi, and Mitsuki were sitting near me and had been asking me something.

“I was asking if there was was a certain guy you like.”

I purposely looked away from my three friends. They all knew I was a terrible liar, so even though I insisted that there wasn't anyone, they knew otherwise.

“I knew it! There is someone!”

“So who is it?” Tohko asked, poking me in the shoulder.

“I'm not telling.” No way was I about to tell anyone that special someone who I'd had my eye on.

“Come on!” Emi insisted.

“You'll just make fun of me.” I turned away from them, hoping they would give up. It's not that there was anything wrong with the him; he just wasn't the kind of guy you'd expect anyone to have an interest in. But that was part of the reason I liked him.

“Tell us!”

After a few more minutes of being asked and refusing to answer, I decided to sit somewhere else. Sitting down, I let my mind go off on its own again. I hadn't paid any attention to where I sat, so I was a bit surprised when I heard someone talking to me.

“Yamamoto giving you a hard time?” When I looked over, the one who was talking to me was Ryosuke.

“Huh? Oh, no. Tohko just kept asking me about girl stuff.”

“Like what?” This time it was Tomohiro. I shouldn't have been surprised since the two were nearly inseparable.

“I'll never tell you.”

 

I kept thinking about earlier as I went about working on some of the things for the drama club. Mainly I just handled painting the sets and making props, but once in awhile I would do some scriptwriting when it was needed. Today I was just painting some of the backgrounds we would be using for the next play.

I was the only one around today, since all the others were off doing their own thing. So that meant I could sing to myself out loud as I worked. Which was exactly what I did.

With my headphones on, I sang each song that played. Most of the ones that played came from various animes that I knew, even from ones that I would never admit to having watched. Eventually I lost myself in the music, singing a lot louder than I'd originally intended, as well as dancing a bit as I worked.

Sudden laughter from behind me snapped me out of my own little world. Someone had been watching me. Turning around, I found a few of the boys from my class. Three of them, Shimada, Kurosaki, and Ryosuke, were laughing at me. The other two, Fukuroi and Tomohiro, simply stood there with slightly surprised looks on their faces.

Shimada would laugh at anything if he thought it was weird or stupid or anything at all. Kurosaki and Ryosuke, they were nice enough, but to them it was probably funny to see someone like me acting so differently. Fukuroi was one of those types of people who simply are too serious to ever laugh about anything. As for Tomohiro, my guess was he was just too nice to laugh at me.

After standing there a moment, I took off, trying to get away from the group as quickly as I could. With tears forming in my eyes, I bumped into Tohko as I made my way to the place I'd often go when I was upset,

The small area on the roof of the school that was always quiet. It was a very special place for me; the one place where I could always be alone. Right now, that was what I needed the most. Sitting alone where I could just let my feelings out with worrying if anyone would show up.

“Hey, are you alright?” Someone's hand lightly touched my shoulder, startling me. I turned around and found it to be someone I'd hoped I wouldn't see for awhile. Tomohiro.

“I'm fine,” I said, using my sleeve to wipe the tears away. It was pretty obvious that I wasn't okay, but I knew if I didn't want to talk about it, Tomohiro wouldn't push it. That was another thing I liked about him.

“That's not what Tohko said. May I sit with you?” So they'd talked to Tohko and she could tell I'd been upset. Knowing that made me curious as to what had happened.

I just nodded and he sat down next to me. It was quiet for awhile before Tomohiro broke the awkward silence. “You were crying earlier, weren't you?”

Turning away, I hoped he didn't know me as well as Tohko and the other girls did. But since when does life let us have our way? “I wasn't,” I lied.

Since I wasn't looking at him, I couldn't tell for sure until he started talking again. “Why were you so upset? We really didn't mean to upset you. Well, I don't know about Shimada, but we weren't trying to be mean.”

I just sighed and looked at the ground. It'd be easier to just explain it. “I... I made a complete fool of myself in front of someone who is very special to me.” There was no way I'd tell Tomohiro that the someone was him.

“You looked so happy though,” he said in that sweet voice of his. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I really had been happy. At least until Tomohiro and the others saw me. “I... I thought it was really cute.”

“You really think so?” I looked over at him and noticed he was looking away from me. He nodded and kept looking off into the distance.

Getting a bit of courage, I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. But as I did, he had turned his head towards me, causing my kiss to land on his lips instead. I immediately jump back, apologizing over and over, insisting that I hadn't meant to do that.

He just laughed that adorable laugh of his. “It's okay, I wouldn't mind if you had meant to do that,” he said, smiling at me. But that smile disappeared when he realized what he'd just said. “Uh... I mean...”

I just laughed and cut off anything he'd been about to say with another kiss. This time, no one pulled away.


	5. Locked In (Satoshi Mochida)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked in a closet with a pervert overnight... how could that possibly be bad?

Science was never my favorite subject. In fact, I hated it. But, of course I was the one always stuck putting things away in the Science Lab. Today was no different, except that I'd stayed after to get everything put away. We had too much to put it in a storage locker, so there was a small room where most of the stuff was kept.

As turned and started to walk out, someone crashed into me, knocking both of us to the floor. Immediately after, the door closed and I heard the familiar click of the lock. Locked in, again.

This tended to happen a lot, but after an hour or so, one of the teachers would notice I was missing and look for me. Of course, I was usually alone when this happened. Not today.

It was pitch black except for the tiny bit of light that came in from under the door. The lucky one to get locked in with me was still where they were when they'd fallen. I didn't move, but then again, I really couldn't.

“You okay there?” I asked, getting the attention of the mystery person, who just happened have one of their hands on my chest.

They were startled and jumped back, allowing me to sit up. They went for the door and I called out to them.

“It's locked.” Seconds after I heard the mystery person trying the door. No luck. “Told you. This happens to me all the time, so I keep a bag in here with a few things.”

I turned and crawled over to my bag, but before I could pull anything out, the person tripped over my feet, falling on top of me, knocking me over.

“Sorry!” said a familiar voice. Once again, his hand was on my chest.

“Satoshi?” I asked, though I already knew it was him.

“Yeah? Who are you?” he asked. When he realized just what he'd been doing, he sprung back very quickly, resulting in a thump, followed by “Ow!”

“You OK?” My guess was he moved too fast and too far back and hit his head on the wall. “Just relax, OK? We'll be out of here in an hour or so when someone realizes we're missing.”

“You're pretty calm about this,” he observed. I crawled over to the wall where he was sitting.

“It happens to me all the time,” I told him, laughing a bit. “Though this is the first that someone else has been in here too.”

We were quiet as we sat there waiting for someone to unlock the door. Suddenly, the light coming in from under the door vanished. Guess that meant we could be stuck in here all night. Well, I'd be fine with it, but what about Satoshi? I'm sure his family will worry. My mother was always too busy to notice, but what about his? Then there was his sister too.

“Guess that means we're probably stuck here for the night...” I sighed. Not like I could do anything to get us out.

“Why don't you just try to call someone?” Good point. I did have my cell phone with me, and Satoshi likely had his too. So you'd think at least one of us could be successful. Nope.

“Damn,” I mumbled, hitting the ground with my fist out of frustration. The second I'd had it out, the battery died. I barely had time to see how late it was. 7:45. “You wanna try something?” No one was ever in the building this late, so were entirely on out own.

“I forgot mine this morning.” Well, there goes our only plan.

“Scatterbrain... Guess we just have to wait it out,” I sighed and turned my head towards my friend.

I really liked Satoshi. He was a bit of a coward, but he was still a great guy. Thinking about it made me wish I could have been this close to him under better circumstances.

“You know, you never did say who you were,” he said calmly. “I can't see you and I don't recognize your voice.”

“I'm Hikari Ainoki,” I said, closing my eyes, though with it being pitch black it didn't matter. “We haven't really talked before, so you wouldn't really know my voice.”

“You're that girl who's always sitting in the corner and sleeping during class,” he said, making me flinch. Is that really what everyone knew me as?

“I don't really sleep, I just pretend to so no one bothers me,” I correct him. “So, what do you want to do?” Feeling the floor around me, I tried to figure out just where Satoshi was. When my hand landed on something soft, I tried to figure out what it could be.

“Um... Hikari? That's my leg...” he said, his voice sounding nervous.

“Sorry!” I pulled my hand away as quickly as I could, hitting my elbow on the wall. “Ow!”

“Are you OK?” his voice asked as I suddenly got pushed onto the floor. “Sorry!”

 _What was he trying to do?_  I asked myself as I felt around me. My hand found his wrist just to the side of my shoulder. I followed it up until I'd figured out where his head was. “There you are. Maybe we shouldn't move around without warning each other first.”

“That's probably a good idea,” he agreed. “I'm- What are you doing?”

I'd left my hand on the side of his neck and now I kept tracing the side of his face with my thumb. While it sounds weird, I'd merely been trying to work up the courage to make my next move. Lucky for me, he couldn't see me smiling at him.

“Hikari? Wha-” He was cut off when I leaned up and gently pressed my lips against his. Slipping my arms up around him, I held him in place for just a moment before pulling away from him.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,” I whispered to him. Once again, I was grateful for the complete darkness. This way I couldn't see how he reacted. “I know you probably don't feel like that about me, but I-”

“Hikari...” Satoshi stopped me.

When he didn't say anything, I opened my mouth to continue saying what I'd started. No words got to come out though. Because of the darkness, I didn't know what he was doing until he was already kissing me.

For just a second I was surprised, then I kissed him back. I'd fantasized many times about this, now I could live it. Even if it were only for a moment.

I felt him wrap an arm around my waist while he let his other hand rest on my hip. Knowing him, he wouldn't move them from their places unless I gave him some sign to go further. So that left me to be the more dominant one, for now.

Without breaking away, I grabbed the hand that was just sitting there on my side and placed in underneath my shirt, hoping he'd get the hint. He got it. As his hand roamed around my body, I wrapped my arms

Deciding to take another step, I lightly brushed my tongue against his lips. Picking up on the second hint, he slipped his into my mouth. My tongue fought with his for awhile before letting him win.

After awhile, he pulled away to catch his breath. “That w-” He stopped as I pressed my lips against his neck. “H-Hikari? What...” I felt him tense up as my teeth gently grazed his skin. As I passed over a certain spot, I could feel his whole body shiver. So I focused on that area while both of his hands roamed every inch of my body and mine were on his body.

Then out of nowhere, Satoshi pushed us apart, pinning me against the ground. This was a bit out of character for him. Maybe I'd teased him a bit too much and he'd lost control of himself for a moment. Before I could react, he'd removed my shirt and had aggressively pressed his mouth to mine.

It wasn't like him to act this way, but I had to admit I liked it. His grip on my wrists was tight, so I couldn't move much until he let go to let his hands to what they'd been doing just moments before. When I was free, I set about removing his clothing as he'd done to me.

By the next time he pulled away to catch his breath, neither of us had any clothing left on us. “Hikari?”

“Yes, Satoshi?” I asked, trying to catch my breath.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. He didn't specifically say it, but it wasn't hard to figure out what he'd meant.

“You don't have to ask me,” I told him, answering his question with a kiss.


	6. A Guy Like You (Kensuke Kurosaki)

“What is up with this place?” I said to myself as I made my way through the dark halls. “Corpses all over the place; no sign of any living people. It's like the set of a horror movie or something.”

I'd been wandering around for what felt like hours, but I didn't seem to be getting anywhere. As I followed the hallway down, I came to a large gap in the floor.  _Dead end._

There wasn't way other way to go though. “What now?” I mumbled, though no one was around to hear me. Well, no one that I knew of.

The gap in the floor stopped just before it reached a corner, so anyone approaching from the other side would be practically invisible until they were right next to the hole. “I have to get across, but how?” I glanced around, searching for something that might possibly be used as a bridge.

“Nothing? Well, time for Plan B,” I sighed, walking back a few feet. Despite this being an insane idea, I didn't have many other options. Getting a running start, I jumped over the gap. It couldn't really be that far of a jump, could it?

I landed right at the edge on the other side. However, the floorboards under me were collapsing. Just as I started falling into the hole, something grabbed my arm, pulling me back up and over to where the floor was more stable.

“You better be more careful,” a kind voice said. Looking up at my savior, I saw a boy standing there and looking down at me. “That was a pretty crazy stunt you did right there.”

“I underestimated how far it was. Thanks for the help,” I said, heading off in the direction he'd come from.

“There's nothing that way,” he informed me. I stopped and looked back at him. “Not unless you think you can get past a ghost.”

Ok, corpses and collapsed floors? That I can handle no problem. Ghosts? No way. At least, that's what I thought. “There's nowhere to go on the other side, so I guess this way's the only option.”

“Looks like it.” He laughed a bit and I got the feeling he was one of those always optimistic types. Not a bad person to have in this kind of place. “I'm Kensuke Kurosaki from Byakudan High.”

Something about that sounded familiar, though I couldn't quite pinpoint why. “That name... I've heard it before.... Wait... that's it! I met someone with the same name in middle school. I transferred after my first year, so I never got to really know him. If I remember right, he was a year above me.”

“Maybe we've met before,” he said with a smile. “What's your name?”

I instantly felt stupid. I'd been so busy trying to figure out where I'd heard his name before that I had forgotten to tell him mine. “I'm Ryumi Yuikano.”

“You wouldn't happen to have a sister named Sakura, would you?” he asked, naming my older sister as we started walking down the hall he'd come from.

“So you're that Kurosaki then?” I laughed a bit to myself. Sakura had a crush on him years ago before we transferred. “Sis would talk about you all the time. It got so annoying sometimes.”

“Really? I never really-” He stopped talking as the ground started shaking. Another earthquake? There hadn't been any since the one just before I woke up here.

The floor just in front of us started collapsing. We moved away from it as quickly as we could, but walking was near impossible. Suddenly one of the beams above me fell.

Lucky for me, Kurosaki was able to pull me out of the way just before it hit. Together we stayed against the side of the hallway until it was over.

After what felt like forever, the shaking ended. When I started to get up, someone was leaning over me. Kurosaki had been shielding me from anything that might have fallen. I started to wonder why, but then I thought of everything Sakura had ever told me about him. He was really just that kinda guy.

“Um... Kurosaki? What exactly are you doing?” I asked cautiously when he didn't move.

Realizing we were still sitting and the earthquakes had ended awhile ago, he quickly stood up, almost knocking me over. Neither of us said anything, so I looked around to see what had been destroyed. Strangely, the floor was more put together than it had been before.

“Come on,” I said, grabbing his hand and leading him off in the direction we'd been going before the earthquake. “Let's find a way out of here.”

Thinking about it, I realized something about him. While every girl fantasizes about guys like his friend Kizami, what they really wanted was a guy like him. Then I realized that was what I wanted.


	7. Angry & Annoyed (Sakutaro Morishige)

Socializing isn't really my thing. I'm not good at it and I really don't care much for it. If I could have my way, I would never have to talk to anyone. But when does that ever work out?

I sat at my desk, zoning out as the teacher lectured on about who knows what. It wasn't until someone standing in front of me said my name that I realized the teacher had stopped talking.

“What do you want, Morishige?” I asked, attempting to be nice. But with a question like that, there really isn't a way to sound nice.

“We're partners for the assignment,” he said in that always calm tone of his. Since I hadn't been paying attention, I had no idea what he was talking about. He just sighed and went on to explain what we had to do, while I just zoned out again.

“Are you even listening?” This time his voice was right next to me. Apparently he'd sat down in a desk next to me and I hadn't even noticed.

“Fine, I am now,” I said, somewhat annoyed. This time I did listen, and was accused of not listening again after he'd finished explaining.

“You're quite irritating. How do you have the highest grade in this class when you don't pay attention to anything anyone says?” I could tell he was a bit annoyed about being stuck with me as a partner. Couldn't say I blamed him. Even I wouldn't want to be partners with someone like me.

 _I wonder how much I can piss him off? Or at least annoy him,_ I thought, smiling to myself. This could be a fun assignment after all. “So, Sakutaro, what was the assignment again?”

I couldn't tell which annoyed him more, the fact that I'd called him by his first name or that I'd asked him to repeat the assignment a third time. Either way, it was getting to him. “Fine, I will repeat it one last time.”

This was a science class, so every time he mentioned a scientific word, I'd ask what that was. So if he said proton, I'd ask “What's a proton?” and so on. Sometimes I'd call him something instead, following it by poking him in the cheek. So, using my other example, I'd say “You're a proton.”

It was taking all I had to not laugh. The look on his face got more angry and irritated every second. It was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen and done in my entire life.

 _I really need to do these kinds of things more,_ I thought. By then I just couldn't hold it back anymore; I burst out laughing uncontrollably. Not only did it annoy him further, it drew the attention of everyone in the room to us. Or rather, it drew attention to me.

“You... should... see... your... face!” I could barely get the words out, I was laughing so hard that it hurt.

“Miss Hanashira, would you care to explain what it is that you find so funny?”

I immediately straightened up the moment the teacher said my name. “No ma'am.” As soon as the attention was off of me, I turned to Morishige.

He still had that hilariously adorable irritated look on his face. With a smile, I put my arm around him shoulder. “Sakutaro Morishige, I freakin' love ya.”


	8. Wizzy The Game Master (Ryosuke Katayama)

“Hey Tomohiro, he updated the site again!” I heard a familiar voice excitedly talking to his best friend. I couldn't resist glancing over to see what he exactly he was talking about. What I saw on the computer screen was a bit shocking.

It was the website I'd created. No one knew that though. No one except Fukuroi, since he'd been the one to help me with getting it set up. The site was under the control of my alter ego, Wizzy the Gamemaster.

Before I say much more, I should probably that I'm a very serious gamer. I write game guides and walkthroughs for fun. Each one was as extensive and detailed as I could make it. After all, I don't call myself Gamemaster for nothing. This site was full of my guides.

“There's the new one.”

“Aw come on! He beat me to it!” I couldn't hold back a laugh. That earned me a glare from Ryosuke. That was when I remembered that one of the visitors from the site had emailed me asking about contributing work to the site. That must have been him. He was a major gamer as well, though maybe not quite to my extremes.

“Looks like you got a message from him,” Tomohiro pointed out, before reading it out loud. “'Thanks for the offer. If you just let me know what you will be working on, I will keep my focus on my other work. Don't do anything for the games already listed on the site.'”

“That guy's a jackass,” I heard Ryosuke grumble. He must still have been irritated that I'd already finished up

Irritated by the insult, I was unable to stop myself from defending my secret alter ego. “Wizzy's not a jackass,” I said in an irritated tone. This only seemed to annoy him even further.

“What do you know? He your boyfriend or something?”

“Uh, Ryosuke, I don't think you should take your anger out on her...” Tomohiro said, trying to calm his friend. I didn't usually step into other people's business and they both knew that. When I did, it usually had something to do with me.

Ryosuke ignored him and turned his full attention to me. “You probably don't know a thing about games. Don't go defending someone you don't even know anything about.”

Oh if only he knew. I resisted the urge to punch him. “You shouldn't insult someone you don't know anything about!” I half-shouted at him, getting more and more angry every second. “I bet you didn't even know that Wizzy is a girl!” I covered my mouth quickly to avoid saying anything more. I'd said too much already.

That got his attention though. He obviously hadn't even considered that the person he was so angry at was actually a girl. Ryosuke seemed to be rethinking everything, then he just shook his head and went back to being angry. “There's no way!” he challenged me. “There's no way a girl could know this much about any game. Girls don't play games unless it's one of those dumb girly-”

That was when I was pushed to the limit. I punched him as hard as I could. That wasn't very hard though, since I was fairly small and didn't have much physical strength. “You are such a jerk!” I shouted at him. Storming out the door, I left him and Tomohiro with surprised looks on their faces.

 

_(Ryosuke POV)_

My jaw felt like it was already starting to bruise. I didn't think a girl so small could hit so hard. What did I do to her? Okay, maybe I took this a little too far, but did she really have to get so pissed off? She was kinda cute when was mad though.

“You don't think she was...” Tomohiro started to say, but trailed off thinking it was impossible. She couldn't actually be that jackass.

The more I thought about it though, I realized she had to know who he really was though. She wouldn't have stuck up for him if she didn't.

“You don't get it, do you?” Looking behind us, I saw Fukuroi looking at us with a serious expression on his face.

“Get what?” Tomohiro and I said at the same time.

Fukuroi just sighed. “You better go apologize to her. You of all people should know not to insult a woman, especially right to her face.”

Wait, he didn't mean... No, she couldn't... could she? If she really was Wizzy, he really did deserve to be punched in the face.

 

_(Wizzy's POV)_

“Grrr... He's such a... I'm gonna... Ugh!” I growled to myself as I paced back and forth. Despite having left the room, I hadn't gone very far from it. I was trying (unsuccessfully) to calm myself down. If I didn't, I might say something I would regret later.

“Hey,” I heard his voice behind me and I just wanted to punch him again. Turning towards him, I managed to hold back.

“What do you want?” I hissed, making Ryosuke flinch. Yeah, I was still pretty pissed.

“I just wanted to apologize.” I tilted my head in confusion. Then it hit me. Fukuroi must have told him. “Look, I was just upset because you finished that guide before I could and even had details I didn't even know about. I shouldn't have said all of those things. But I guess since you punched me, that makes us even.”

I looked at his jawline where a light bruise was already forming. I didn't think I'd hit him  _that_ hard. It made me feel bad, but only a little. “You deserved more than that,” I told him, having calmed down a lot.

Ryosuke just smirked. “You know, you're kinda hot when you're mad.” Walking past him, I punched him again. This time it was a lot softer and on his shoulder. “Are you looking for a partner?”

“Depends on what kind of partner you mean.”

“For the site,” he said, talking in his normal voice again, which happened to be a bit playful. “But I wouldn't mind being  _that_ kind of partner.”

Seriously? Was he seriously trying to ask me out after I'd just punched him? “I'd rather screw Shimada.”

“Okay, okay. What about a date?” Did he not get the hint?

As annoyed as I was, I couldn't help but laugh. “If you want that then you'll have to earn it,” I sighed. “Maybe if you help out with the site  _and_ behave yourself, then  _maybe_  I'll consider it.”


	9. Dance With Me (Tomohiro Ohkawa)

Tonight was going to be a fun night.

Everyone had gotten together for a party. Glancing around, I saw just about everyone from my class. Shimada was off somewhere, probably hitting on some girl. Kurosaki was busy talking with anyone and everyone while leading Kizami around. I didn't think he'd show up, but apparently he'd been forced to come along by Kurosaki.

I continued scanning through all of the faces, looking for the one I'd hoped was there. In the process, I spotted Emi and Tohko laughing and having a good time. Not far from them was Mitsuki and an unexpected face. Guess she forced Fukuroi to come with her.

In moments, I spotted the two I'd been looking for. Standing in the corner was the inseparable video game duo, Ryosuke and Tomohiro.

It was hard not to smile. This really was going to be a fun night.

“Your lover boy is here...” my best friend's voice taunted me. Kaori laughed at me. While she was the only one who knew that I had a thing for the shy boy, that didn't mean I was embarrassed or even trying to keep it secret.

“Oh shut up...” I laughed, giving her a playful shove. The music in the room was just starting to get good and I noticed a few of the others were dancing to it. As the next song started to play, I grabbed my friend's hands, getting her to dance with me.

“So, you gonna make a move or what?” she laughed as we moved along to the music. The two of us got some looks from quite a few people nearby. Some seemed amused, while others were confused. But me and Kaori didn't care at all. We were those kind of friends, the ones who could make a fool of themselves and just laugh along with everyone else, not caring what they thought even just a little.

“If they play 'that' song, I'll do it.” It was one of my favorites; if it played, then it would be sign to me that it was time to make a move.

Kaori had a mischievous grin on her face as she turned towards the direction that Tohko, Emi, and Mitsuki were. She gave a thumbs up, and I knew I was in trouble.

“You set me up!” I accused as she turned back to me. In response she just stuck her tongue out at me and disappeared among the others.

I glanced back where Tomohiro stood in the corner, playing one of his games with Ryosuke. No doubt it was one of those dating sims the two had been into lately. I heard the song starting to end, so I approach the lonely duo.

My song was starting as I reached him. Standing in front of him, he didn't notice me. Taking the game out of his hands and handing it to Ryosuke, I grabbed Tomohiro by the hand and dragged him out to where I'd been dancing with Kaori moments ago.

_Now that I have captured your attention,_

_I wanna steal ya for a rhythm intervention_

“W-what are you-” I cut him off before he could even ask.

“You're gonna come dance with me.” Smiling back at him, I noticed Ryosuke standing there, laughing at his poor friend as he was being dragged away.

“But I can't dance!” he protested as his face got red. Clearly he wasn't used to real girls acting like this towards him.

“Too bad.”

He had been right when he'd said he couldn't dance, but he went along with it. Soon enough we were just going with the music and forgetting all about everyone else. However, I did notice some people laughing as they watched us.

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_

_Break it down and drop it low, low_

_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

At this point Kaori was dragging other people out. Tohko and Emi even joined her in this, grabbing Kurosaki and Kizami and dragging them over. Kaori followed by dragging Mitsuki and Fukuroi into the middle of the crowd, forcing the two to go along. After she'd dragged enough people, she approached one person who'd been standing in the corner, laughing at the sight before him. With a that devilish smile she always had, she dragged Ryosuke out with everyone else.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

It really had been a fun night. As I was getting ready to walk home, I heard Kaori calling out. “Hey Tomo, since Ryosuke's gonna be busy for awhile, why don't you walk her home?” Looking over at her, I saw she was standing behind a slightly confused Ryosuke with her arms around his waist.

She gave me a wink and I could just hear what she'd say if the two boys weren't so close.  _I'll keep this knucklehead busy so you can steal your lover boy for awhile._  I just laughed at the thought of hearing her say it.

“So, what do say?” I asked, putting on a sweet and innocent face.

That just seemed to make him a bit flustered. “I.. uh... I guess so...”

It was a quiet walk to my home. I lived with my mother, but she was away on business and wouldn't be home until tomorrow night. Tonight had been great, but as we got closer to home, the more it hit me that it would all be over soon.

“Are you alright?” Tomohiro's voice asked and I felt his hand touch my arm. I hadn't said anything since we'd left, which wasn't like me.

“Huh? I'm fine. I... I was just thinking that I don't want tonight to end.”

“Why?” He sounded kind of confused. I could understand why though.

“Well...” I stopped when I'd realized we'd arrived at my door.  _Time for goodbye, I guess._ I didn't want to say it, but he was why I didn't want this to be over. When we met in school, everything will have gone back to normal. After being so close, even for just a moment, the thought of going back to hardly talking to each other and just watching him from a distance was starting to hurt.

 _Don't be getting that attitude now Kera!_ I could almost hear Kaori's voice telling me. Seconds after, I heard the small chime of my phone telling me that she'd texted me.

_Invite him in! You're mom won't be home until tomorrow night. Have a little fun ;)_

I just laughed a bit and considered the idea. Letting him hang out here a little while couldn't hurt. Not like we'd actually do anything; he'd never make that kind of a move on me. “Would you like to come in? It's kinda lonely by myself.” After I'd said that, I realized how bad that sounded.

He looked the other way a moment, as if he were trying to find an excuse. “I really should go save Ryosuke from Kaori...”

I just sighed. “She won't do anything with him. She was just keeping him busy until we were gone. But I guess... if you don't want to....” I purposely made my voice sound as sad as I could. I was trying to guilt him into it, but I doubted it would actually work.

Tomohiro hesitated before answering. He seemed like he was caught right in the middle. “We can play a game if you want to,” I offered, trying to help him make up his mind. He eventually nodded and followed me into the house.

Yeah, tonight had been a great night. Instead of ending, our fun was only beginning.


	10. Our Goodbye (Masato Fukuroi)

Stuck in a storage locker. This isn't the first time this had happened, but I hoped it would be the last. Of course, that was the exact thought I had every time the same group of older students shoved me in this stupid thing.

This reminded me of the first time this had happened. I'd gotten lucky that time; someone happened to walk by shortly afterward and rescued me from this metal prison. As fate would have it, that same person was the one I was looking for today.

I was told that Fukuroi spent his time after school on Fridays in the student council room. Knowing him he was either doing his homework or dealing with student council stuff. So when I'd went to look for him, I ended up stuffed in the storage locker.

After what I guessed was an hour or so, the custodian let me out. After thanking him, I resumed my search for Fukuroi, silently hoping that he hadn't left yet. Soon enough, I found him in the student council room.

Only problem was, he was asleep. There were several papers and an open textbook spread across the surface of the desk. Guess that meant he'd fallen asleep while he was working on his homework.

“Fukuroi...” I said, nudging his shoulder. “Hey, you should wake up.”

Slowly he sat up, wiping a little bit of drool from the side of his face. A normal person might have thought that was gross, but I drool in my sleep too. So I kinda thought it was cute, in its own little way.

“Oh, hey,” he said, still partly asleep. He flinched a little and started rubbing the back of his neck. Falling asleep like that had to have made it hurt to move. Getting an idea, I shifting around behind him. “What are you...” He stopped as I carefully started to massage where his neck met his shoulders. “That feels nice... How are so good at this?”

He leaned back and looked up at me. “Back as you were,” I instructed him as I laughed a bit. “It's just a natural talent of mine. If your shirt wasn't in the way, I could do it a little better.”

While that may sound weird, I'd only meant it in a friendly way. Sure, I would have loved to see him shirtless, but that didn't have anything to do with this. It was just common sense, if there was something between my hands and his shoulders, it made what I was doing a lot less effective.

“Thanks,” he said when I stopped. Turning his focus back to his homework, the expression on his face became frustrated. “I can't seem to get this one problem.”

Looking it over, it was one of those advance math things that I knew next to nothing about. I just sighed, wrapping my arms around him from behind for just a second. “You're a genius, Fukuroi. I know you'll figure it out.” That's when I remembered why I'd come looking for him. “Oh yeah. I found this under your desk. Is it yours?”

He seemed surprised by the object I held in my hand. It was just a simple black cord necklace with a single yellow dolphin charm. When he felt around his neck under his collar, I knew it was Fukuroi's. With a smile, I put it on for him. Careful not to give him the wrong idea, I loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt, tucking the pendent down where it wouldn't be seen.

“I won't say anything about it if you don't want me to.” He fixed the button and his tie before I spoke again and left the room. “If you want, I can come back next Friday and massage your shoulders again.”

 

We met every Friday after that until I'd heard that I would be transferring. This was going to be our last time meeting like this.

I entered the room to find him asleep on the desk, just like the first time. “Oh Fukuroi...” I sighed, shaking my head slightly. He was so adorable when he slept, but I had to wake him. I hadn't even told him that I was transferring yet. “Hey, time to wake up sleepy head.” I nudged his shoulder, but I didn't get the reaction I'd been expecting. “F-Fukuroi!”

Still asleep, his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. His head moved from its place on the desk and rested on my chest. At least he wasn't facing down, since that would have made this even more awkward.

“Fukuroi!” I exclaimed, feeling my face turn bright red as I tried to wake him. “Fukuroi, let go!”

When he finally woke up, he looked at what he was doing and immediately released his grip on me. He looked cute when he was embarrassed. “I am very sorry. If there's something I could do-”

“Hm... I can think of something,” I said before quickly brushing my lips against his for just a second. “Now you're forgiven.” He gave me a surprised look and I couldn't help but laugh.

“When did you get so brave?” Fukuroi asked, raising an eyebrow. That only reminded me that I wouldn't get to have another moment like this with him.

“I'll tell you later. Let's just make today a good day, alright?”

I didn't want to have to say goodbye, but I knew that if I really cared about him, then I had to. He didn't seem to like the idea of waiting, but he respected my decision and didn't question it until we were about to leave for the day. “What is it that you didn't want to tell me?”

My heart felt heavy. I'd been dreading this since my parents had told me about it. Now I couldn't avoid it, not without hurting the one person I was closest to. “Today was the last day that I'll get to see you... I... I'm transferring and today is my last day... I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to say goodbye.”

Fukuroi just smiled and extended his hand to me. “Then let's make this a day worth remembering.” As I took his hand, he pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss I'd never forget.


	11. Forgive You? Maybe (Yoshiki Kishinuma)

The sun always felt so nice, even in the summer. Today I was with some of my fellow classmates from Kisaragi Academy. Everyone was swimming and having a great time. Well, everyone but me.

Me? I was sitting at the edge of the pool with only my feet in the water. The water was too deep for me to touch the bottom, even in the shallow end. I hadn't told the others this, but I couldn't swim. I did like the water though, which was kind of ironic.

“Come on in! The water feels so nice!” Mayu called over to me from the other side of the pool. Morishige was sitting on the side next to her. He'd been swimming with her until a few minutes ago when he'd decided to take a break.

 _When are those two going to realize they like each other?_ “I'm fine here,” I told her, not wanting to let on that I was afraid to go in the water.

“Come on. Get your-”

“Kishinuma! She said she doesn't want to, so let her be!” At least Ayumi was supportive. I couldn't help but feel bad for Yoshiki though. It was pretty obvious that he had a crush on her, but she was always so cold towards him. It was pretty sad. But then again, I shouldn't really care that much about how Ayumi treated the guy I'd had my eye on.

“Okay, okay,” he said, innocently holding his hands up. Moments later, I noticed that smirk he often had on his face. Seeing that made me a little uneasy.

I shifted my gaze over to where Satoshi was talking with Naomi and Ayumi. Looked like none of them were paying attention to Yoshiki, so if he was planning something, I was screwed.

Mayu was now sitting next to Morishige. They seemed to be in their own little world. It was absolutely adorable and almost made me forget about Yoshiki.

Suddenly, I was pulled down into the water. Panicking, I struggled, trying to swim up to the surface. But since I can't swim, I went nowhere. When I didn't come up right away, someone pulled me up and held onto me. And when I saw who it was, I was pissed.

“Yoshiki Kishinuma! That wasn't funny!” I shouted at the male who looked like he was about to die laughing. Trying to get back at him, I hit his chest with my fist. That only caused me to slip and almost fall back into the water, making him laugh even harder as I clung tightly to him.

“Come on,” I heard my best friend, Seiko, saying as she pulled me from Yoshiki and helped me back to my spot at the edge of the pool. Yoshiki followed and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, I slapped him.

Climbing out, I walked away from the group before any of them could say anything.

 

_(Seiko POV)_

I watched her storm off. He must have upset her more than I thought. “What's her problem?” Yoshiki complained, completely oblivious.

“Didn't you know that she can't swim?” I told him, speaking a little more harshly than I'd intended. He looked completely stunned. Apparently that thought hadn't crossed he pea-sized brain of his.

_(End of Seiko POV)_

 

I sat just out of sight of the others and thought about what had just happened. Maybe slapping him had been a bit cruel, but he deserved it. That little stunt he pulled had scared me half to death. It could have actually killed me even.

Then again, he didn't know that I couldn't swim. Plus there was the fact that I had a crush on him. I couldn't really stay mad at him, even if I really wanted to.

A familiar voice called my name, drawing me away from thoughts. Until now, I hadn't even realized I'd been crying. “Are you alright?” the voice said and I finally recognized it as Yoshiki's. When I said nothing, he knelt done in front of me. “Answer me... Wait, are you crying?”

“No,” I lied, drying my eyes. Right now I couldn't make up mind on whether I should be angry or just upset. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know.” He seemed to be struggling with what he should say. It was understandable, since I doubt he ever apologized to anyone. “You should have told me... I mean... Grrr..... What does this have to be difficult?”

“Look, if you have something to say, just say it.”

“Okay then.” But he didn't say anything at all. Instead, he pushed his lips onto mine. When I didn't react because of my confusion, he pulled away and apologized again. “Sorry... I just thought-”

To shut him up, I pressed my lips against his. He was surprised a moment but soon went along with it. “I guess I can forgive you. This time.”


	12. Little Sister

This place was scary. I don't like scary.

“I want to go home...” Something was really wrong with this place. Why did they bring me here and just leave me? Big Brother's friends were always so mean.

Sitting down in the empty classroom, I pulled my knees tight to my chest.  _I miss my big brother. Why isn't he looking for me? Is he still mad at me?_

I thought back to this morning. Big Brother always walked me to my school and on the way we'd see my friend Ayame and her sister Seira. This morning I'd accidentally told Seira about Big Brother's crush on her and he got really upset with me.

After school I walked to the high school where Big Brother was going to be with his friends. When I got there and he wasn't there, one of the older boys had suggested I join them in some charm thing. I didn't want to, but I knew they would make me anyway.

Big Brother's friends can be scary. Katashi was nice, but the rest scared me. They were all mean to me. But Masaki was the worst. He always looked at me funny. Like how Big Brother did with those girls in those mangas he said little kids weren't allowed to look at. It was scary.

Thinking about Big Brother made me miss him even more. I'd been trying not to cry while I was here, since Big Brother always told me crying was only for babies. But now I couldn't help it.

“Big Brother! Why won't you find me?” I cried, burying my face in my arms. This place was awful. There were gross dead people everywhere and big holes in the floor that blocked some of the halls. Sometimes the doors wouldn't even move!

“Are you alright?” a deep voice asked, startling me. I screamed and backed away before looking at the man in front of me. He was really tall, probably even taller than Big Brother. He seemed nice, but he kind of scared me a little.

“You're scary...” I sniffed. “Are you mean like Big Brother's friends?”

He looked surprised by my words. I wasn't sure why; it was just an honest question. “Did you get separated from your him?”

“I was looking for Big Brother but his friends played a mean trick on me. Then I woke up in this scary place,” I told him. I was still sitting on the floor and looking up at him. He kind of reminded me of Big Brother. “Have you seen Big Brother?”

He just shook his head. “What is your name?” he asked as he knelt down in front of me.

“I'm Yuzuki.”

“My name is Kizami,” he said. His voice was so calm and gentle. Kizami held his hand out to me, offering to help me up. “Maybe we can find him together.”

“O-okay...” Taking his hand, we wandered off into the dark halls in search of Big Brother.

“Your new big brother will protect you, Little Sister...”


	13. Find Her Or Forget Her (Haruyuki Inumaru)

“Any luck yet?” I asked my friend as he was looking through everything he could, searching for anything that might give him even the tiniest clue as to what happened to the girl he loved.

Inumaru didn't seem to hear me. I sighed, since that was likely a no. He was searching through Sayaka's room for probably the thousandth time since she'd disappeared without a trace about a year ago. At first he had been a total mess and now here he was, desperately searching for something that wasn't there.

“Inu...” I sighed, pulling him away from the random objects he had been so focused on. When he tried to go back to it, I stepped in the way, forcing him to pay attention. “You've been at this for almost a year now, maybe it's time to face the facts.” Through his eyes, that was probably one of the most painful things I could have said to him. But this was what he needed to hear, even if he didn't want to. “Sayaka is gone. It's really unlikely that she's even alive. If there was any hope of finding her then you would have found her a long time ago. You need to give it up and move on. Let her go.”

“You're wrong.” His face looked like he was certain, but his voice was beginning to betray him. Deep down he knew I was probably right, no matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise. “My Sayaka is alright and waiting for me to find her.”

As he tried to resume rummaging through Sayaka's belongings, I watched him. I tried to think of anything I could to help him. Whether it would be helping him find her or just forget her, it didn't matter. I just had to help him.

If I could find something that could either prove myself wrong or confirm what I'd told him, then I had to do it. I would say that I hoped he'd find her, but that wouldn't be true. Sure, I like Sayaka and all, but she was all he ever thought about. It made me very jealous. But I wanted him to be happy, so if finding her would make him happy, then I had to help.

 

“Hey, Inumaru?” The two of us now sat in the middle of the floor. We'd been here for hours and found nothing.

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice making him sound as if he were broken. His usually cheerful attitude was practically gone now, which almost never seemed to happen. It was enough to make you want to cry.

“Sayaka used to spend a lot of time with that one girl... uh... what was her name again?” I thought a moment before it came to me. “Oh yeah, Naho. So how come we aren't asking her about any of this?”

“Naho disappeared the same time my Sayaka did...”

Oh yeah... I'd forgotten that. If I remembered right, there were two others who had gone missing around the same time. Maybe the four were connected somehow. “Maybe if we were to look into Naho's disappearance, maybe it could help?”

“I tried that...” It was torture seeing him so down like that. Wasn't there anything that I could do to help him? There had to be something.

Without even thinking, I reached out and hugged Inumaru as tightly as I could. No one could possibly imagine how he was feeling right now. He never looked angry or upset no matter what happened. Not even when Sayaka would beat him up, he never seemed to mind. She would be so harsh and mean to him, but he loved her so much despite all that. Never once did he show if he'd been hurting. Now... he was a complete mess...

 

_(Inumaru's POV)_

_I can't do this..._ I'd tried not to let it show that I was hurting, but it was too much for me. Why did she have to say all that before?  _Why did you have to leave me, Sayaka?_

As hard I tried to fight it, tears started pouring out. She was right, I knew that. But I want her to be wrong! Sayaka has to be alright! She just has to be!

There's no way I could ever forget my Sayaka. She's the only friend I have... But what if she really is gone forever? I couldn't really move on, could I? And if did and then my Sayaka comes back, what would happen then?

_What should I do? I don't know anymore... Please, Sayaka, tell me what to do..._


	14. Playing Matchmaker (Naho Saenoki)

_I should never have let Wizzy talk me into this._ Sure, Wiz was a good friend of mine, but sometimes she could be a little too persistent, especially whenever she felt like trying to set me up with someone. Thus the reason I'm sitting in this little cafe.

Now matter how much I'd insisted that I was perfectly fine being single, Wiz was always trying to set me up. More often than not, her friend over in America would be encouraging her and even helping her figure out who the next victims would be. I swear, she was almost scary when she was trying to be a matchmaker.

I sat at the table, drinking my coffee and waiting. Wiz hadn't shown up yet and without her there wasn't any way I would know who I was waiting for. She hadn't thought to tell me her name either. Typical Wizzy, always so forgetful.

Just as I was about to give up and leave, Wizzy walked in, dragging some poor girl behind her. It was kind of funny that her other victim was as against this as I was. Spotting me, Wiz gave me a small wave and started pushing the helpless girl over to where I sat.

“This is Naho,” she told me with that evil smirk of hers before introducing me to her friend. After forcing Naho to sit down, she wandered off. Knowing her, she probably had some other victims of her matchmaking game.

Things were awkwardly quiet a moment before I said anything. “So you're a friend of Wiz?”  _Wow, great question,_ I said sarcastically to myself. If she wasn't, she probably wouldn't be here. Thinking of something better to say, I tried to be cool and not make a total fool of myself. “How did she manage to talk you into this?”

Naho gave me a small smile. “I thought maybe there was a chance that she'd end up setting me up with Kibiki-sensei.” She thought a second before laughing. “As we were walking here, she kept asking me questions about Taguchi. So I was afraid that she was trying to set me up with him.”

I couldn't help but laugh. Wiz had mentioned Taguchi before. “I bet that'll be her next victim,” I laughed.

“Victim?”

“The helpless victim of Wizzy the Evil Matchmaker.” It was a funny thought. This time we both laughed. Finally I was starting to easy up.

From there, the conversations went on and on. We talked about all sorts of things. Everything from friends to school to things we don't like; there wasn't much that we didn't talk about. At one point we even thought we'd run out of things to talk about.

“So I hear you research paranormal stuff,” I said, remembering some of the things I'd been told about Naho. “What are you working on now?” With a smile, she began to talk all about her most recent subject while I listened to every word with an interested smile on my face.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	15. Leaving (Kai Shimada)

_It's been such a long time since we met..._

_I wonder if you even remember that day... It was so long ago, but for me it feels just like yesterday._

_That day in the snow, I'll never forget it. But it seems like you have. The snowman I tried to make, the cold snowflakes falling, the way you found me when I needed someone most. How could I ever forget that you'd saved me that day?_

_Even now, I see you watching over me as I do for you. But you... you never even seem to notice. Despite everything, I help you every time you ask and even when you don't. Your feelings always came before my own, yet you never saw it. Your heart was set on one thing, and that wasn't me. Though I never minded. So long as you were my friend, nothing else mattered._

_It's hard to believe that in just a few short hours, you'll just be a part of a memory. I would never have thought that goodbye could hurt this way when you're in love._

 

I watched the clouds passing across the sky. It would be so nice to be a cloud. No worries, no pain, no unrequited love. Never so much as a goodbye.

Today was my last day here. I'd said goodbye to everyone... except one. The closest of all of my friends and yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was leaving. It's kinda sad. So instead of talking to him, I was sitting here on a bench outside the school just watching the clouds passing above me.

“You're leaving?” his voice asked from behind me. I didn't have to look to know who was there.

I'd hoped that I could have avoided him until I was gone, but apparently not. “Hey Kai...” I was very aware that I was ignoring his question. He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

“So you're just going to leave without saying goodbye?” His voice sounded more upset than I'd thought he would. Knowing the way he was, I'd expected him to be angry. This? This wasn't even close to angry.

I said nothing; I couldn't even look at him. Now he was angry. “Why?” he demanded. While I was looking up, he stepped around to my front. “After everything we've been through together, you're just going to ditch me and not even bother to at least say goodbye?” He grabbed a hold of me by my shoulders, making me flinch.

His words were harsh, but he was right. In a way, leaving like this was just like abandoning him. I knew that, but still I couldn't say anything. What was there to say? It's not like I really had a choice if I stay or go. “At least say something!”

All it took were those few words. Until now, I'd just barely managed to hold myself together. I couldn't do it anymore; I burst in tears.

Kai was shocked. You can't just yell at a girl when she's in this state, especially when that girl is supposed to be your friend. Even he wasn't that much of a jackass.

Seeing that this was hurting me more than it was him, he gave up and simply hugged me. “It's alright... I'm not mad...” Not mad? We both knew that was a lie. But whatever he felt, he didn't say anything more than calming words until I'd regained control of myself. Even then, he maintained that gentle voice. “Why didn't you just tell me?”

“I... wanted to... I... I just couldn't do it... I didn't want to have to say goodbye. I was afraid I'd say something I didn't want you to know yet.”

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything.” Kai's voice was so calm and sweet. This was the boy I'd fallen hopelessly in love with. But I could never have him because he'd had his sights set on someone else... someone who didn't want anything to do with him because he was a total jackass with everyone except me. “This may be the last chance that we get to talk like this. Let's make the most of this.”

Only then did I realize his arms were still around me.  _If only you knew..._ “Just promise me that no matter what, nothing's gonna change between us, okay?” I stayed where I was, but I managed to look up at him a moment while he promised me things would stay the same.

When I began to speak again though, I had to look away. It was hard enough saying this; if I had to look him in the eye too, I couldn't do it. “I was always jealous of Tohko. The way you care for her... I've always wished you could think of me the way you do her. As much as her constantly rejecting you hurt you, I was always just a little happy that she did. Maybe... I'm just a horrible friend... When you were hurting because of her, I was happy because I'd hoped she would push you away enough that you'd forget about her.”

“It's awful that I should feel like that... You're my best friend; it's wrong to feel like that. But... it's because I love you... Even though I hated her and didn't want you to be with her... I still helped you because I loved you... And you... you were too stupid to realize it!”

I almost wanted to cry again, but I was able to stop myself. So I settled for just holding on to him tightly. We stayed there in silence for just a few minutes before I realized that it was almost time. Pulling myself away from his arms, I started to walk away from Kai. After a few steps, I stopped for just a moment. “I guess... this is goodbye...”

Before I had a chance to continue walking, a hand shot out and grabbed mine. Kai pulled me back to him, his lips meeting mine in the process.

“I won't let this be the end of it,” he said when we parted. It made me wonder, was he saying that to make me feel better or did he really share my feelings.

“What happened to nothing changing?”

He gave me that irresistible smirk of his. “I lied.” I couldn't resist giving him a playful shove and a scolding look. But from the smile on my face, it was obvious I was happy about it.

_Maybe things changing will be for the better._


	16. Girls & Games (Tomohiro Ohkawa)

“You were right; this is a fun game.”

I was currently in the process of helping Tomohiro with a new dating sim. Ryosuke had been really sick lately, so poor little Tomohiro Ohkawa was on his own. Me being the kind person I was, I had invited him over to try out this game he hadn't played before.

“I told you that you'd like it.”

“Yeah, you.... what the...? Did I just  _die?_ ” The stunned tone he was using was absolutely adorable and hilarious. Yes, in this dating sim, there was a way that you could actually end up killing the main guy by falling off the roof. I'd known from early on that this was the ending he'd get. First time through, I was going to let him play without me telling him what options to choose.

I couldn't hold back a laugh. “Here, I'll help you get one of the most interesting ones,” I said as I started the game over for him. “Okay now this time...”

I told him every option that he needed to give him one of the better routes. As we got further into the game, I found myself leaning against him, watching over his shoulder with my face quite close to his. Tomohiro didn't mind; he was too into the game to even notice. Not wanting to interrupt him, I kept quiet. He had such a cute smile while he played these games, and I just wanted this to stay as long as possible.

Of course, this game had a number of intimate scenes in it. They could very easily be disabled in the options menu, but I had “forgotten” to tell him about it. So when a sex scene came up, he didn't notice I was still there at first.

I could feel his breathing become uneven as I leaned against him. The moment I adjusted my position, he remembered he wasn't alone. Tomohiro got red and started panicking, repeatedly pressing the buttons as he tried to make the scene go away faster. I giggled a little and grabbed the hand that was frantically pushing buttons, stopping him. It was still in the middle of the sex scene.

Tomohiro still had that embarrassed look on his face. I brushed the tip of my nose against his ear as I whispered to him. “If you like it, just go with it. No need to be so embarrassed...”

That's when he figured it out. “You set me up. You knew  _this_  would happen,” he accused, meaning that I knew the sex scene would come up. He didn't sound angry at all. More shocked than anything. Tomohiro couldn't even really look away from the game.

“Hell yeah.” I smirked at him. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get you alone like this...” Moving back from him, I turned his face towards me. “I was even nice enough to pick one of the better ones...” With that, I took the game out of his hands and set it down beside us. Before he even had a chance to say a word, my lips were on his.

Oh yeah, I'd been planning this for quite awhile. No way was I going to waste this chance I had. Tomohiro, you're one lucky guy right now. He'd come over for a game and was about to get much more than that.


	17. Sleepover (Tomohiro Ohkawa)

“Hana, can you come help me a minute?” My best friend's mother was calling her from the other room. She rushed off after saying she'd be back in a bit.

This wasn't my first time being here, but it was my first time staying overnight. So I decided that I'd explore around a bit. I found myself in what looked like another bedroom. I noticed some games scattered about, but other than that, nothing caught my attention. Then I noticed some papers on a desk. Taking a quick glance at them, it appeared to be a story. Before I had a chance to read it, a voice behind me made me jump. “Hey there. Wasn't expecting to see you here.”

I turned around a little too quickly. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw who it was. “Hey Ryosuke.” Since he'd had trouble in his math class and I was taking some of the more advanced math classes, I'd had to tutor him for the past couple months. Of course, that didn't really explain why he was here at Hana Ohkawa's house. Then I remembered her brother. The two boys must be friends. Funny that I hadn't known that until now. “How ya been?”

“Hey Ryosuke, who are you talking to?” Tomohiro's face soon joined his friend's. Okay, there's really no reason for me to be in here. “Um... what are you doing in my room?”

“Um... I... I... I'll... I'll just... go now...” Yeah, I became a bit of a stuttering mess around Hana's incredibly cute older brother. This was fairly unusual for me, unless I was talking to a guy I really liked. No doubt I had a crush on my best friend's older brother.

I didn't see much of Tomohiro for the rest of the night.  
 

Late that night, on my way back to Hana's room after a really late trip to the bathroom, I noticed some light coming from Tomohiro's room. Peeking in through the open door, I saw him passed out on his bedroom floor, controller right by his hand and still in his school uniform. Ryosuke was nowhere around.

Quietly I crept over to him. A dark spot on his sleeve where he was resting his head told me he'd been drooling. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. As I brushed a few strands of his hair back, his eyes slowly opened. My hand quickly pulled back. “I... uh... you shouldn't sleep in your school uniform...”  _Great job... That's the best you can come up with? He's gonna think you're nuts._

“Guess I fell asleep playing my game... Um... would you like to play a bit?” He was obviously just trying to be nice, but I still wanted to be around him.

“I... I don't really know how to play... but I'd like to... if it's okay...” Why did I have to be such a mess around him? The one guy I would actually want to impress and I can barely talk to him. Anyone else and I would have no problem...

After an hour of playing, I was finally starting to relax a but more around him. Though since it was about four in the morning, it was scary quiet throughout the house. Being up this late always scared me a little, though I would never actually tell anyone that. So, naturally when Tomohiro's bedroom door shut itself a bit loudly, I freaked out a bit. My instinct was to cling onto the nearest thing to me; which happened to be none other than Tomohiro.

“Scared?” He was laughing at me. That's when I noticed that his arms were around me. However, when I tried to back away, he only gripped me tighter. “Don't go...” My heart was racing as he buried his face in my neck. “Stay with me for the night...”

He didn't actually mean... I don't even want to think about it. I was about to pull away when his lips brushed against my neck. No way could I say no to this when it felt this good. This was what I'd been wanting to happen for so long now. When his lips met my own, I was gone. Anything he wanted me to do, I would do. And I would enjoy it.  
 

“So did my little door trick work?” Hana asked me the next morning. I wasn't really going to tell her anything about last night. When I woke up this morning, I was in Tomohiro's bed and he was in only his underwear. Even if I couldn't remember last night, that would have definitely told me what had happened. Luckily I had woken up before anyone else and had slipped back into Hana's room before anyone could notice.

“That was you? You scared me half to death!” That wasn't wrong, I really had been scared at first. But having Tomohiro there helped more than anything.

“Well someone had to help out. So how well did it work?” I didn't answer Hana's question. Behind her, I noticed Tomohiro had gotten up. I shouldn't have been surprised that he hadn't even gotten dressed, this was his house and Hana didn't usually have friends over. “Come on, tell me! I mean it's not like the wuss actually... what's that look... oh...”

Then she realized just what had went on last night. Hana's eyes went wide. “Oh! No! No way in... Please tell me you did not sleep with my brother!” Behind her, Tomohiro was holding in a laugh. This may have been funny to him, but to me it was kind of embarrassing. “That's... that... ew.... just... ew... How the hell could you... You are never sleeping over again! That's just so....” Unable to actually put how disgusted she was into words, she instead ran down the hall, complaining to her mother.

The second she was out of the room, he was right next to me. At this point, he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. “The way she reacts sometimes is just hilarious. So, what are we going to be doing today?” Slipping his arms around my waist, I gave him a kiss. Of course, that was interrupted the second we heard Hana's voice shouting from the other side of the house.

“Mom! Tomohiro had sex with my friend last night!”

Yeah... I don't think Tomohiro's going to get to do anything today... except get a serious lecture from his mother...


	18. Summer Love (Kensuke Kurosaki)

_The water feels so nice,_ I thought to myself. Despite not being a good swimmer, I've always loved the water. Thus the reason I'm sitting here on this old dock on the lake. I wished I could stay right here forever, but in a week my summer break would and I'd have to return to school. It's a depressing thought.

Pushing all thoughts of that away, I sat there with only my feet in the water. Such a quiet day, so perfect. Nothing could get me down today. Well, if I were to fall in the water that would be a problem. As far as I knew, I was alone and no one was anywhere nearby.

Suddenly a head popped up out of the water. You can imagine how much of a surprise that was. I let out a startled cry and the floating stranger in front of me just laughed. “Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!” he apologized, swimming up to where I'd been sitting.

“You almost gave me a heart attack...” I scolded him. “I didn't think anyone was out here.”

He laughed at me again. “Well, my uncle said I had to go out and do something fun. Told me I wasn't allowed to do any sort of work today. I'm staying with him for the summer,” the strange boy explained, placing his arms on the edge of the dock and lifting himself partially out of the water.

“You make it sound like it's a punishment to be out here,” I giggled. Maybe he was one of those types who actually enjoyed working. I always found those kinds of people weird. Though he hardly seemed weird to me. In fact, he was rather cute. “I love it out here. But then again, I love water.”

The boy dropped down off the dock and just let himself float on his back in the water. It almost seemed like he was trying to show off. But I'm not that great at telling when someone is flirting or not. “So how come you're not down here? Since you love water.” Good question. Sure, the answer was a bit embarrassing for me, but I didn't mind answering it.

“Actually, I... I can't swim... And I probably should be going.” I hated to end the conversation, but it was about time to head back. Picking my feet up out of the water, I started to stand up on the dock. Stepping too far over, I lost balance and fell over... right into the water.

I didn't even have time to scream or anything before hitting the water. Time seemed to pass slowly as I felt myself sinking. As I struggled to reach the surface, I seemed to go nowhere. It's funny that the thing I loved more than almost anything else would be the one thing to kill me.

But it didn't kill me. Just as I was about to give up, I felt something wrapping around me and pulling me. The mysterious force pulled me up towards the surface. Once there, they lifted the two of us onto the dock, laying me down and leaning over me. It was then that I finally managed to get a look at my rescuer.

“You alright?” he asked me with concerned face. I was still struggling to catch my breath, so all I could manage was a nod. It was nice to know that in this messed up world, strangers could still be nice people. “That's good. For a minute there, you had me worried. I'd hate to have you drown on me before I could at least learn your name.”

Was that really his way of asking what my name was? I couldn't hold back a laugh as I tried to sit up. “What's so funny?”

“Shimada,” I told him when I finally calmed down again. “My name is Yuzuki Shimada. What's yours?”

“Kensuke Kurosaki.”

Despite how late it was getting, we both just sat there. “Kensuke... That's a nice name,” I giggled.

“So your name is Shimada?” I nodded. “You wouldn't be related to Kai Shimada, would you? Goes to Byakudan Senior High, has red hair, is a complete jackass...” Kurosaki described him so perfectly in such a calm, kind voice.

“That would be my cousin. He's not that bad when you get to...” Kurosaki gave me an are-you-serious kind of look. “Okay, he's a complete jerk ninety-nine percent of the time. But he's really...” And once more. “Okay, okay... he's a complete jackass all the time,” I admitted. “But he's family so I have to love him.”

We both laughed this time. As we did, I noticed Kurosaki was sitting closer to me than he had been a minute ago. “You know...” Even if was a bit of an airhead when it came to flirting and stuff like that, I could have sworn he was trying to flirt with me. “I  _did_ save your life... So maybe you could give me a little reward?”

 _He's lucky he's cute._ Thinking a moment, I knew what I could do. With a playful smirk, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “How's that?” Kurosaki frowned a bit before smirking at me.

“That was nice, but I have a much better idea...” His arm found its way around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. Before I even had a chance to ask, he stopped me with a kiss.

This wasn't how I'd intended my summer to go, but I was glad this is the way it went. Any day ending with an amazing kiss from a cute guy was one worth remembering.


	19. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? (Seiko X Kizami)

Snow. It's such a pretty and wonderful thing. I've been waiting all year for today; the day when I finally get to build a snowman.

I wandered out into a nice snowy clearing all alone and began making a snowball. Once it was about the right shape and size, I started to roll it around in the snow. Soon it was about the perfect size for the bottom. I couldn't help but smile. Though in the back of my mind, I could hear a little voice telling me that I shouldn't be out here right now.

You see, I'd been a little sick lately. It wasn't bad enough to keep me from doing anything. Or that was what I'd thought. No cold is going to keep Seiko Shinohara down! But as I started to form the next snowball, I felt myself get light-headed and fall down in the snow.

 

_(Kizami's POV)_

I wasn't even sure why I was out here today. It was cold and snowing. I'm not that fond of either of those things. Well, there really isn't much that I do like, but that's not important.

As I was walking along, I spotted a colorful lump collapsed next to what looked like a giant snowball. The beginning of a snowman, maybe? I never understood what was so special about making such a useless thing, but people seemed to be quite fond of such foolish things. So did that mean the thing collapsed next to it was someone?

 _I wonder..._ Slowly, I approached the lump of color. Sure enough, it was a person. A girl to be exact. I glanced around me before checking to see if she was still alive. She was, though I wasn't sure if I should be happy or disappointed. Glancing around again, not a single person was in sight. “Well, what do I do?” I mumbled to myself.

First off, I could walk away and leave her. This wasn't my problem. To be honest I really couldn't care less.

Or I had the option of helping her. Though I wasn't sure how I would go about doing such a thing. Not to mention I didn't really want to. But a normal person would try to help.

Then I thought of another option. This was one I was much more fond of. I could kill her. There were no witnesses, so it would be quite easy. Then again, if she wasn't awake to even notice, what was the point?

In the end, I was bound by certain morals that I'd have to obey. At least, for now anyway... Some day, I would not have such ridiculous restrictions. Then everything would be right, in my world.

 

_(Seiko's POV)_

When I'd finally woken up, I had been surprised to find myself inside. What was even more surprising was that some stranger, a boy my age even, had carried me back here.

After I was fully recovered, I managed to find him. I thanked him and after a lot of persuasion, I convinced him to build a snowman with me. He had never built one before, and kept saying it was stupid and boring. Okay, maybe not those exact words, but that is basically what he meant. Seriously, who doesn't like snowmen?

 

“See? Making a snowman is fun!” I said cheerfully to Kizami as we finished up the snowman.

He just shrugged. Apparently he still didn't get it. Then a big smile spread across his face. For a moment, I thought maybe he was going to admit he'd been wrong. Then he punched the snowman's head right off of its body.

“Hey!” I shouted at him and punched him, but he just laughed at me. “How dare you destroy my masterpiece!”

“You're right, snowmen are fun.”


	20. Alone (Kai Shimada)

I'm not the type to forget things easily. Whether it be a person, something someone did to me or for me, or just a simple everyday object, I never forget. And not the type to forgive easily either. No, forgetfulness isn't a trait I have. So I knew that something was up the moment I'd “forgotten” my favorite book on my desk at school.

While I never tried to get on anyone's bad side, that didn't mean I didn't have enemies. No doubt I “forgot” my book because a certain person had wanted to get back at me. No, more like  _persons._  He always had his little posse with him.

Entering my now empty classroom, I spotted my “forgotten” book sitting on my desk. The room was dark except for what little light came in through the blinds on the windows. This seemed too set up. I could feel it; something was about to happen. All I could do was face it.

Cautiously, I approached my desk. They were there; I could sense them. The Lone Wolf of Byakudan Senior High was never wrong about these things. Carefully, I reached for the book. I picked it up, only to set it right back down as three figures emerged from the shadows.

“We've been waiting for you to show up,” that all too familiar voice taunted me.

“Likewise,” I said, preparing myself for what was to come.

 

_(Shimada's POV)_

_I can't believe I forgot my wallet in my desk,_ I thought to myself as I was walking down the deserted hallway. It was a relief that no one was here to notice my little mistake. As I passed by an open classroom door, I heard voices from inside.

“You're too quiet. What do you say we do something about that?” a guy's voice was saying. Curious, I stayed out of sight and peeked in through the opening. What I saw was not what I'd been expecting.

Even with a noticeable lack of light, I could see four people. One girl and three boys, one of which was restraining the girl while another held her jaw tightly. I didn't know any of the guys; they were from a different class. But that girl was a classmate of mine. Not just any normal classmate either.

She'd earned the nickname of “Lone Wolf” from all the time she spent alone. Even when forced to do group work, she always was completely on her own. Not once have I ever seen her be mean or rude to anyone though. The Lone Wolf just wasn't like that. So what was up with these three messing with her?

While I was trying to figure out why they would have any reason to do this, the trio was causing further damage.  _Why didn't she cry out at all?_ What they were doing had to hurt; I could see her flinching with every hit they made. But no matter what, not a sound escaped except a few barely audible pained hisses.  _Why doesn't she call for help?_

After a few more hits, she struck back at them in the only way she could. When I saw where she kicked the guy hitting her, I couldn't help but flinch. Even if I hated the guy, seeing him kicked in the soft spot made me feel sorry for him. It was a normal response for a man.

Of course, there was more than the one guy. The one restraining her by holding her arms then wrapped a leg around both of hers, trapping them. There was no way she was getting out of this alone.

 _Should I do something about this?_ I thought. Being the hero wasn't something I normally did, but this wasn't a normal situation. So do I step in or just walk away and forget I saw anything? Whatever I choose, I have to decide quickly.

When the one recovered, he made a motion to the third guy who hadn't done anything but watch. He pulled something out of his pocket. I couldn't quite make out what it was until the light reflected off the smooth metal. A knife.

All this time, the Lone Wolf still refused to say a word or give them the pleasure of seeing her in pain. That made her either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Either way, she maintained a defiant look on her face through everything. I had to admit, I admired her a bit for that.

The guy with the knife approached the girl. He had a sick smirk on his face. Who could possibly be proud of doing such things to a helpless girl? Sure, I'm not exactly clean when it comes to bullying or girls, but even I don't pick on helpless girls. Maybe an insult or two once in awhile, but never anything like this. This was just wrong.

 _Don't just stand there watching, you idiot! Either get out of here or help her!_  I mentally yelled at myself as I watched the knife being dug into he skin.

 

_(Lone Wolf's POV)_

Pain. There were no words to describe the pain I was in as the knife cut across my flesh. They were careful not to cut too deep. At least I could tell that they didn't intend to kill me. No, they only wanted to cause me pain. This was their revenge.

But this seemed a bit much for what I'd done. Though I'm not saying I don't deserve a little bit of trouble from them. After all, I have always acted quite coldly towards everyone. Never once did I let anyone get close, not even my own family.

As I felt the blade pressing against my cheek, tearing the skin open, I heard someone barging in through the still open classroom door. The person standing there wasn't who I would have expected.

Kai Shimada. He was quite known for being a player and a complete jackass. So there was no reason he would be getting involved in this. Yet, here he was. “You shouldn't pick on little girls,” he told them. As if he didn't pick on people himself. He was known to be a bit of a bully, especially to Ohkawa.

“You stay the hell outta this!” I hissed at him. What part of  _Lone Wolf_ did he not get? I don't accept help from anyone. And certainly not from someone like him.  _What the hell is he thinking?_ “This has nothing to do with you! So just back off!”

Despite my threats, he didn't leave. My three attackers just watched him walk over and pull me out of the grip of the one who had been restraining me. “If you're gonna pick on someone, at least give them the choice to fight back!”

This wasn't like Shimada. Had I been anyone other than me, I'd be happy that he wasn't acting like himself.

My three attackers looked at each other and then back to Shimada and me. It was like they were figuring out their chances against the two of us. In a moment, the trio decided that it wasn't worth the time and walked away. But as I heard their threat, I knew this wasn't over. “You got off easy this time.”

“You shouldn't have gotten involved,” I scolded my 'rescuer.' “What if they killed you?”

“That would never happen. Anyone else maybe, but not me.”

Such an arrogant jerk... Of all the people it could have been, did it really have to be him? “You don't know that.”

I'd been expecting him to argue and insist that nothing could have possibly happened to him, but that isn't quite what he did. “Why do you have such a problem with someone helping you?”

“I don't want anyone getting involved in my business.” Grabbing my book off my desk, I pushed past Shimada and headed towards the door.

“Forget about it then.”

As he spoke, I stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. Even if I didn't want anyone getting involved, a small part of me was happy to know that someone cared enough to defend me. Of course, I hadn't  _needed_  the help. But even so, after he had defended me, I owed Shimada and I didn't like that one bit.

“I never forget anything.” Without saying anymore and before he could respond, I left him standing there with a blank expression on his face.


	21. Rain (Kou Kibiki)

“Stupid rain!” I complained to myself. I'd missed my bus and it was raining very heavily. To make things worse, I'd left my umbrella at home. So now here I was, walking home in the rain.

Lightning flashed, followed by thunder. Could this day possibly be any worse? Oh right, I had my cat waiting for me at home. He had been alone all day while I was working. I couldn't keep him waiting too much longer or he would certainly show me.

Trying to get out of the rain much faster, I started to run. The sooner I got home, the better. That was what I thought. But like I usually was, I was soon proven wrong. Within moments, the rain had increased, making it near impossible to see more than just a few centimeters in front of my face.

Even though I couldn't tell where I was going, I kept running. Obviously, that turned out to be a terrible idea. As I ran, I slipped and fell sideways into a puddle. This just had to be the worst day ever. “Why does everything seem to hate me today?”

“Looks like you're having a pretty rough day.” I looked up to see a man standing beside me and offering to help me up.

“You have no idea...” Standing up, I took a moment to look at the stranger. He was taller than me and dressed in a more traditional style of clothing. As different as it seemed, the look suited him.

Offering me some room under his umbrella, I could finally see him clearly. “Thank you... um... what is your name?” I laughed a little at my own awkwardness despite my bad mood. Now that I could get a good look at him, he was quite attractive. It was making me feel a bit flustered.

“Kibiki,” the man answered with a calm, friendly voice.

Something about that name sounded familiar. “Kibiki... wait, like the Paranormal Journalist guy that my sister likes?” That earned me a small laugh.

“I don't believe I've heard that one before.” Kibiki smiled down at me before looking off to the side. “Perhaps we should get out of the rain.” He pointed over in the direction that he'd been looking. How he could even see anything outside the shelter of the umbrella was a mystery to me. “My home is nearby; we can wait there until the rain lets up.”

Maybe it was stupid to trust someone I'd just met, but I didn't care. This man was kind enough to help me and that's all that really mattered.  


	22. A Lost Bet (Tomohiro Ohkawa, Kai Shimada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Tomohiro X Reader X Shimada with a little Tomohiro X Shimada

“I hate you...” Tomohiro whined as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Hey, you're the one who agreed to the bet,” I said, doing everything I could to not laugh. He looked absolutely ridiculous... and he had to stay that way all day.

Tomohiro frowned as he tugged at a few strands of his hair. “If I had any idea you would make me do  _this,_  then I would never have made that bet in the first place.”

“Aw... but you make such a cute girl!” Yep, that was what was the price he had to pay for losing to me in a video game. He had to dress up like a girl, even wearing a wig, and act like a girl  _for an entire day._  He also wasn't allowed to tell anyone that he was a guy.

Had I been the one to lose... actually I didn't even know. Tomohiro had said that he wouldn't tell me until after he had won. All I knew was that it wasn't going to be anything illegal. Knowing him, it was highly unlikely it'd be anything perverted, so I really had no idea.

“I hate you...” he said again, burying his face in his hands.

I just laughed and gave him a hug. “Love you too, Tomo.”

 

To make sure he actually went along with it, I decided I would hang out with him the entire time. But since it wouldn't be any fun if the two of us just sat around at home, I dragged him out to a nearby park. If he weren't dressed up like a girl, it would almost be like a date.

“I really hate you...” he whined again, making me laugh.

“Don't worry. I'm right here with you.” I stopped walking beside him to stand in front him “No one is going to find out it's you. And don't forget that you name is Tomoko for the day.”

“Do I really have to do this?” he asked while making a puppy dog face. It was his last attempt at trying to talk his way out of this, and I wasn't about to fall for it. Though that adorable face of his was making me feel really bad about making him go through with it.

“Everything will be alright. I promise.”

Sometime later, I left “Tomoko” alone for just a minute to go to the bathroom. Little did I know, when I came back, he would have attracted someone's attention... and that someone just happened to be the person Tomohiro liked the least.

 

(Tomohiro's POV)

 _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._ Over and over I kept repeating that thought in my head. If I had known Rika was a gamer, I'd never have agreed to do something so embarrassing as a penalty for losing.And I would not be sitting here, getting hit on by Kai Shimada... You'd think he would be able to tell it's me, but no... I swear she did too good of a job making me look exactly like a girl. Even the stupid wig looks real...

“Hey Tomoko, you listenin'?” I flinched at the sound of Shimada's voice. Of all the places I didn't want to be right now, the was by far the worst. “You alright, sweetheart? You're awful shaky.”

 _This is so not okay... This is creepy... and wrong in too many ways..._  I didn't like the way this was going. If it were anyone but him, it might not have been so bad. It would still be torturous, but not this extreme. “I'm fine!”

Why was Rika taking so long? I wished she would just hurry up and rescue me, like she said would. “Just relax. I don't bite... unless you want me to...” That voice was way too creepy. Shimada's arm then found its way around my waist, and completely lost it.

“I'm a guy!”

 

(Rika's POV)

When I'd seen Shimada with Tomohiro, I knew that there was no way I could chase him off. Not without telling him that the girl he was hitting on was really the one guy he picked on the most. Tomohiro really would hate me if I told Shimada the truth.

So you can imagine my surprise when I heard him shout out, “I'm a guy!” before running away from Shimada. The latter was left in a state of pure confusion. The look on his face was priceless. I really wished I had a camera.

But I decided that it would be better for me to run after Tomo to make sure he was alright.

After I'd finally caught up, I found him standing by a tree. He had his arm up, covering his face, so I could only guess that he was crying. Some sniffling sounds coming from his direction only seemed to confirm my suspicion. “Tomohiro?”

His back was to me as he faced a tree. “I hate you...”

“Tomo...” Seeing him like this... This wasn't what I'd wanted to do. It was never meant to end up like this. “I'm sorry... If I had known Shimada was gonna be like that, I'd never have made you keep going with it...” I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder, but he just slapped it away. “Please forgive me...”

“You're the worst person I've ever met!” Tomohiro's words cut deep. Even though I knew he didn't really mean it and was only saying it because he was upset, it still hurt to have my best friend say such things. It even made me want to cry.

“Please forgive me, Tomo...” My voice was starting to crack. I felt horrible for making him do this. This whole mess was completely my fault. If I'd never made him agree to dress like a girl, he wouldn't have had to deal with Shimada. “If it makes you feel better, I'll do that thing you wanted me to do if I'd lost.”

Tomohiro sniffled and turned around. His face was still covered up, but I was at least making some sort of progress. “You said it could be anything, right?”

“Anything as long as it's not illegal.”

He thought it over a moment before finally letting me see his face. “Okay... if you do that, I'll forgive you.”

I smiled a little, noticing that he'd messed up his make-up. “Alright, so what do I have to do?” I asked, trying to wipe away the make-up that was smudged.

Suddenly acting very shy, he took a few steps back before speaking. “Um... Can I get these girl clothes off first?”

“Come on.” I smiled, grabbing his hand and walking off. “We'll go back to my house and you can put your normal clothes back on.”

“Thanks, Rika.”

The walk was quiet. Tomohiro was apparently still acting all shy and I was too busy thinking about what he'd make me do. In fact, neither of us said a word until we were back in my bedroom.

“Hey Tomo?” I asked anxiously, breaking the silence. He still hadn't told me what is was that he wanted, and that made me nervous. “Um... what exactly are you going to make me do?”

He immediately went red in the face, which I took as a sign that he wasn't thinking anything innocent. Nervously, I gripped my sheets as I sat on the edge of my bed, staring down at the floor. But the words out of his mouth weren't what I expected. “I-I want to kiss you...”

The moment he said it, my head shot straight up. “You... you want to be my first kiss?” That was it? No embarrassing stunt or intimate and pervert acts that should never even be thought of? I'd never been so relieved in my life.

He merely nodded and sat down next to me. After taking a moment to gather his courage, Tomohiro reached up and placed his hand on my cheek, pulling my towards him as he leaned in. I was more nervous than I'd ever been in my entire life, but I knew he'd be gentle. As our lips met, that nervousness just melted away, leaving behind only the enchantment of the kiss.

For a moment, I wished that I'd lost our bet in the beginning. When we finally pulled away, Tomohiro just looked at me like there was something he desperately wanted to say, but he was afraid to. Before I had a chance to ask, he took my hands in his own. “I-I was wondering... I mean... would you...” He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before getting the words out. “I want you to be my girlfriend.” His grip on my hands tightened so much that it was starting to hurt. “I wanted that to be what would happen if you lost the bet. But if you're going to be mine, then I want to be because you want to. Not because of some silly bet or because you felt sorry for something you did to me... but because you care about me... S-so... would you? Please?”

“Of course she will, you idiot,” a voice said from the doorway of my bedroom. Standing there was Kai Shimada, the last person I expected to see. “You dressed up like a girl and put up with being hit on by a guy for her. Plus you didn't take advantage of her when you had the perfect opportunity to. What girl would say no? Even if it is you, Ohkawa.”

Tomohiro turned towards me. “Will you?”

“Isn't it obvious already?” Shimada groaned. “See that smile? It means she's yours already. But you better watch out, because I just might take her from you,  _Tomoko._ ”

“Shimada, get the hell out,” I said, giving Tomohiro a kiss, telling him that I really was his.

“Don't forget what I said,  _Tomoko._ ”

“GET OUT SHIMADA!”


	23. Alone (Sakutaro Morishige)

I'm not the type to forget things easily. Whether it be a person, something someone did to me or for me, or just a simple everyday object, I never forget. And not the type to forgive easily either. No, forgetfulness isn't a trait I have. So I knew that something was up the moment I'd “forgotten” my favorite book on my desk at school.

While I never tried to get on anyone's bad side, that didn't mean I didn't have enemies. No doubt I “forgot” my book because a certain person had wanted to get back at me. No, more like  _persons._  He always had his little posse with him.

Entering my now empty classroom, I spotted my “forgotten” book sitting on my desk. The room was dark except for what little light came in through the blinds on the windows. This seemed too set up. I could feel it; something was about to happen. All I could do was face it.

Cautiously, I approached my desk. They were there; I could sense them. The Lone Wolf of Kisaragi Academy was never wrong about these things. Carefully, I reached for the book. I picked it up, only to set it right back down as three figures emerged from the shadows.

“We've been waiting for you to show up,” that all too familiar voice taunted me.

“Likewise,” I said, preparing myself for what was to come.

 

_(Morishige's POV)_

Wandering through the empty hallway, I hadn't expected anyone to still be around. Noticing the open door, I crept up to it and peeked in.

The sight before me wasn't quite what I'd expected to see. A girl I barely knew and three boys I didn't know at all were there, and I doubt the trio had any good intentions. They were surrounding the girl, one of them holding what looked like a knife. Clearly this wasn't just some friendly chat; the trio had some sort of score to settle.

 _What do I do?_ Should I step in and play the hero? Or should I just walk away? They don't call her a Lone Wolf for nothing. She didn't accept anyone's help for anything; would it even make any difference if I jumped into this mess?

 _No, this isn't any of my business._ I turned my head away from the scene and started to walk away. For just a moment, I paused and glanced back at the classroom door.  _This isn't my fight. She wouldn't want anyone to interfere anyway. If she wanted help, she would call out. No, this is better left alone._  With that in mind, I walked out of that school.

Little did I know, the Lone Wolf wouldn't be in school the next day. Or any day after that.


	24. History Lesson (Kai Shimada)

_This is the best one yet!_ I couldn't suppress a giggle as I played through my newest game: a dating sim starring some very attractive samurai warriors of a group called the Shinsengumi. Playing along, I came across a character with a name that sounded familiar, but I just couldn't think of why.

 _Shimada... Where else have I heard that name before?_  I paused my game and looked around the hallway for a second, trying to figure it out. It was so familiar; there must have been someone I knew with that name... but who?

Just as I was about to give up and resume my game, my question was answered. “Hey! Shimada!” I called after him as he passed by, reminding me where I'd heard the name before. Leaping up from my spot on the floor, I ran to catch up to him. “Kai Shimada!”

“What?” he snapped at me and I flinched. I often forgot that to him and his classmates, I was one of the annoying students that were a year under them. It's not that I personally was annoying; it's just that the older students tend to be annoyed by the younger ones. Though there were a few who actually liked us. Shimada... well... he liked the pretty girls and that was it.

“Look!” Holding up my game, I pointed at the thing I wanted to show him. “This character in my game has the same name as you.”

Unlike me, he seemed very uninterested. “So?”

“Isn't it cool?” I asked, looking up at him with a big smile. “He's this samurai guy in the-”

“Shinsengumi?” he said before I had the chance.

It was impossible to hide my surprise. I hadn't been expecting him to know that. “How did you know that?” He obviously wasn't a gamer, so there wasn't any way that he could possibly know.

He raised an eyebrow as the annoyed look on his face faded. “Don't you pay attention in class?”

“Of course.” Well, maybe not so much when it was History or anything like that, but I at least tried. It's not my fault if I can never remember anything from any of my History classes that I've ever had.

“Obviously you don't.”

“I do too!” I protested, making him laugh.

He stopped walking and looked down at me. “If you paid attention in your history classes, then you would know that the Shinsengumi was real,” Kai said before pointing at the game that was still in my hands. “And that the Kai Shimada in your game was real too.”

“What? No way!” He was just kidding, right? “You're just messing with me!”

“Oh really?” he said with a smirk. “Then why don't we make a bet on it?”

“You're on!”

 

“Um... what happens if I lose?” I asked nervously as I flipped through the pages of the book. It was actually one of  _my_ textbooks. I'd found the answer awhile ago, but I didn't want to say anything so soon. After twenty minutes of pretending to still be searching, I was finally about to admit that he'd been right.

As I looked up at him, he smirked. “You found it, didn't you?” He was sitting on the desk next to me, waiting for me to admit my defeat.

“Maybe...” I said quietly, looking down at the book on my desk. Knowing him, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was going to happen now.

“Good. Now I can finally do this...” Before I could even react, he'd reached down and pulled me up onto the desk and onto his lap. His arm wrapped around my waist and in seconds his lips were on mine.

Unsure how to react to this, I froze. Kai only responded by pulling me tighter to him. Seeing that there was no escaping this, I decided to just go with it. When we finally broke away, he smirked at me. “Maybe I should give you more history lessons if they end like this...”


	25. Love Letters (Satoshi Mochida)

“Looks like there's another one,” my best friend said, opening up the envelope that had been stuck in my locker.

“Suzu!” I tried to pull it out of her hands, but she just spun around and held it just out of reach. “Don't read other people's letters!”

“Aw... He still isn't signing his name!” she complained, tossing it back at me.

“Of course not! Why would he? I mean, it's probably just some sick joke.” It may seem cruel to think that, but it was a possibility. It's not like I'm the most attractive or even the most popular girl in school. Besides, if he's too much of a coward to even leave a name, then why should I waste my time with it? “Or if this guy's actually serious, he might not want you shouting it out to the whole world.”

“Well then, there's only one thing to do!” Suzu did a heroic sort of pose as she spoke. It was actually very embarrassing to be seen with her.

“Do I even want to know?” I groaned. I'd long since lost count of how many plans she'd come up with. Not a single one of them ended well. In fact, many of them resulted in a week of detention.

“Hey! My ideas are not that bad,” Suzu protested.

“Alright... what's your brilliant plan this time?”

 

Suzu's “brilliant plan” was incredibly simple: watch my locker and see the person see who put the letters in it. Even I had to admit that was a good idea, especially coming from Suzu.

At least, the plan seemed like a good idea. But when it resulted in the two of us spying on a locker for what felt like an eternity.

“Look!” Suzu whispered a little too loudly. She was pointing at a person sneaking up to my locker with a piece of paper in their hand. “There he is!”

I slapped my hand over her mouth. If she wasn't quiet, she might scare him off. “Quiet Suzu!”

Suzu quickly wriggled out of grip and poked her head out to get a better look at the 'secret admirer' who had been annoying me with love notes that were more than likely just part of some sick prank. “Wait a minute...” Her eyes went wide. “Isn't that Mochida?”

Looking closer, he did look like him. Brown hair about the same length and style... About the same height...  _Just turn around and let me..._ The mystery man turned suddenly, giving me just a brief look at his face. Sure enough, it was who Suzu said. “You've got to be kidding me...”

 

“So, what are you going to do about it?” my best friend asked me later that night. After finding out who was leaving the letters, she'd insisted on staying over. Really shouldn't have been surprised by that one.

I didn't even have to think to know what I was going to do. “Nothing.”

“What?” Suzu was almost shouting. I wouldn't have been surprised if she woke up have the neighborhood. “You mean you're not even gonna say anything to him?”

“Look, this is Satoshi Mochida that we're talking about.” I looked Suzu right in the eyes. She had to know that there could be trouble for even considering doing anything. If the wrong people found out about this, that trouble could be double. “Do you realize how many girls have a thing for him? Even considering dating that guy would practically be suicide.”

“Alright then,” she sighed, giving in way too easily. Suzu knew that I had a bit of a crush on him, but the guy was a lot more trouble than he's worth. “Personally I think you're missing out on a great opportunity, but if you wanna be that way...”

“If he's actually serious about this, he'll come talk to me in person.” I crossed my arms and let myself fall back onto my bed. Was I a little disappointed that I wasn't going to do anything? Yeah, but I wasn't going to admit that. Not even to my best friend.“It's not like I'm looking for a boyfriend anyway.”

“You keep telling yourself that...”


	26. Rejection (Mayu X Yoshiki)

Everyone has someone they care about, even someone like me. But when that someone doesn't return your feelings, it's painful thing. That's what I was thinking to myself as I stood here on the school's roof, looking out at the rest of the world around me.

Alone was what I needed right now, and here was the only place I could get it. As I let out a sigh, a voice called out to me. “Kishinuma?”

“Huh?” Forcing myself out of my daze, I turned and found that someone had joined me. “Oh, hey Suzumoto...”

Mayu Suzumoto... She was good person, often thinking of others more than herself. Sometimes I wished I could be that kind of person... I knew there was no way that would ever happen though.

She walked over and stood next to me. “Is something the matter?” she asked, an innocent expression on her face.

As much as I liked Mayu, this wasn't really something I wanted to talk to her about. “It's nothing,” I lied, avoiding her gaze.

“It doesn't sound like nothing,” she said, looking off into the distance. “Sometimes it just helps to talk about it, even if it really is nothing.”

“I...” What I wanted to do was make up an excuse. But the way she spoke was so gentle and... well, soothing, that I felt horrible about lying to her. Letting out a sigh, I decided to tell her about my problem. “I confessed to Shinozaki...”

“That's great!” she shouted out, turning to face me with a smile. I wished I could be as excited as she looked, but the confession hadn't exactly gone well. “So what's the problem?”

 _Me..._ I thought, looking down at my feet. “She... well, she rejected me...”

What I'd expected to hear was something like 'I'm sorry' or something equally as pitiful. However, what she did say was something much better. “Well, there's always next time,” she said with a smile.

“Next time?” Just what could she mean by that? It's not like I was ever going to get a chance to confess my feelings to her again.

“Yeah,” she smiled at me. Times like this made me wonder just what goes on in the pretty little head of hers. How was it possible that she could cheer me up so easily? “Just try a little harder to get close to her and then try again.”

“Try again...” That was actually a pretty decent idea. If I were to get closer to her, chances were that she'd eventually start feeling the same, right? Just that thought was enough to make me smile. This wasn't over just yet.

“You're a good guy, Kishinuma,” Mayu told me, turning and walking away. As she reached door, she turned and looked back at me. “Some day, Shinozaki will realize that and think how blind she's been to have not seen it sooner.”


	27. Sick Day (Haruyuki Inumaru)

Being sick is never fun. In fact, I think it's the worst thing in the world. It's even worse when others try to help you. Even if it's nice to have someone taking care of you, who wants someone they're fond of to see them when they're sick? Not to mention few people want to see anyone at all when they're in that state.

And right now, someone was knocking on my door. As much as I wanted to ignore them and go back to sleep, I forced myself to get up and out of bed. However, the face that was standing there was the last one that I wanted to see today. “Inumaru? What are you doing here?”

He stood with that same old dopey smile he always had. “I heard you were sick, so I thought I would check on you,” he said in that oh-so-cheerful voice that was actually sort of annoying at the moment.

“I'm alright, just a little bit of a cold is all.”

Upon hearing the annoyed tone in my voice, his smile faded a little. “Are you sure? You don't look alright.” Knowing him, he might have actually offered to stay and look after. No way in hell was I going to let that happen.

“I'm fine,” I told him, even though that wasn't true. All I wanted was for him to leave.

Without realizing it until he caught me, I had started falling forward. “Careful! You shouldn't push yourself.” That was something that I knew already. If I weren't feeling so awful, I would have pointed out that it was his fault that I was out of bed in the first place.

“I'm fine... I'm....” The last thing I felt was a pair of strong arms catching me before everything faded to black.

 

_(Inumaru's POV)_

“You shouldn't push yourself too hard when you're this sick...” I mumbled to her as I held onto her.

When I'd come here, I only intended to check up on her since she hadn't shown up for school. But now, I wasn't sure I should leave her alone. She clearly wasn't in any condition to be taking care of herself.

 _I was going to meet with Sayaka though..._ With a sigh, I put her in her bed and turned to walk away. Before I could even take a single step, something grabbed my sleeve. Even though she wasn't awake, she was trying to ask me to stay.

“Inu... maru...” That weak little voice was like a knife to my heart. Leaving someone like that would be heartless. She'd never actually ask me to help with anything, but that didn't mean she didn't need it.

“I really can't leave you alone like this...” My Sayaka would never forgive me if I did.

 

_(Reader's POV)_

When I finally came to, I felt the familiar softness of my blanket laying over me. It was almost like Inumaru had never been here, like it was nothing more than a hazy dream. Glancing about, everything looked the same as I remembered and there was no sign of the cheerful boy.

“It was just a dream...” I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or disappointed about that. But when his familiar voice answered me, it was impossible to resist smiling.

“What was just a dream?” Or maybe it wasn't one after all.

“What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of someone very special to me,” he said as he smiled down at me. “Even if she's too stubborn to ask for help.”

Maybe being sick isn't as bad as I thought.


	28. Alone (Yuuya Kizami)

I'm not the type to forget things easily. Whether it be a person, something someone did to me or for me, or just a simple everyday object, I never forget. And not the type to forgive easily either. No, forgetfulness isn't a trait I have. So I knew that something was up the moment I'd “forgotten” my favorite book on my desk at school.

While I never tried to get on anyone's bad side, that didn't mean I didn't have enemies. No doubt I “forgot” my book because a certain person had wanted to get back at me. No, more like  _persons._  He always had his little posse with him.

Entering my now empty classroom, I spotted my “forgotten” book sitting on my desk. The room was dark except for what little light came in through the blinds on the windows. This seemed too set up. I could feel it; something was about to happen. All I could do was face it.

Cautiously, I approached my desk. They were there; I could sense them. The Lone Wolf of Byakudan Senior High was never wrong about these things. Carefully, I reached for the book. I picked it up, only to set it right back down as three figures emerged from the shadows.

“We've been waiting for you to show up,” that all too familiar voice taunted me.

“Likewise,” I said, preparing myself for what was to come.

 

_(Kizami's POV)_

Voices. I could hear voices in the classroom just ahead of me. No one was supposed to be here this late. Why were there voices? It couldn't just be in my mind. I'm not insane, so it can't be in my head. My curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to investigate.

I quickly followed the sounds to a darkened classroom. At this point, the voices had grown to quiet to be understood with such a large amount of space. Peeking in through the door, four figures stood obscured by the shadows.

But despite the darkness, I was able to recognize one of the four. She was girl from my classes, one who acted tough and often kept to herself. The other three seemed to be against her. With what little light there was, I could just make out a knife as it cut into the girl's skin.

Unlike what I expected, the girl didn't dare make a sound. Nor did she try to fight back.  _Why wasn't she screaming? Why doesn't she call for help?_ That confused me. Anyone else would scream for help. Or at the very least, they'd cry out in pain.

 _Unless... unless she's enjoying the pain?_ The very idea of that intrigued me. The Lone Wolf was known to be tough and assumed to be fearless, so it would have made sense. Or maybe she was just denying them what they wanted.

I should have done something. The morals of society decided that. But me? I didn't  _want_ to do anything. This girl was one who fascinated me, so I knew more about her than others. Enough to know that she would be more irritated about my interference than she would by my staying out of it.

No, in the end I would do nothing but watch what the Lone Wolf would do.

 

_(Lone Wolf's POV)_

After some time, the three gave up and left me sitting there on the floor. My arms were covered with many small cuts. They were just deep enough to bleed, but not enough to cause any real damage. Each one had hurt the moment it was made, but after the first few, the pain grew duller.

Now, I almost felt like I were numb, emotionally and physically. Picking myself up, I made my way to the door. But when I got there, I found someone waiting for me.

Yuuya Kizami. He was a classmate of mine, but we never spoke or interacted with each other. If he were here, did he... ?

“You saw?” I'd made sure to ask as calmly as possible, to avoid scaring him into lying. Though from what I knew, Kizami was more of the honest type. Kizami quietly nodded “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For not interfering.” I continued on past him, stopping only for just a second. “I trust you won't say a word about this to anyone.”

Kizami merely nodded. “Not a word.”


End file.
